El lamento de la serpiente negra
by luzenlaoscuridad
Summary: Tom Ryddle llego al año de 1998 gracias a un antiguo collar muy similar a un giratiempos ¿Como lo consiguió? ¿Que planea hacer? Hermione fue la última hechicera que uso un giratiempos antes de que se destruyeran todos y no comprende como el mago más oscuro pudo llegar a este tiempo siendo un joven de tan solo 20 años. BAJO REEDICION*
1. Ansiedad , Depresion, Insomnio

**QUERIDAS LECTORAS DE : "EL LAMENTO DE LA SERPIENTE NEGRA" POR ESTE COMUNICADO ME DIRIGO A USTEDES PARA INFORMARLES UN HECHO IMPORTANTE:**

***SI ERES NUEVO, POR FAVOR NO LEAS LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, YA QUE NO VAN DE LA MANO CON LA DESCRIPCION DE LA HISTORIA.**

Estoy reeditando la historia, con unas pequeñas modificaciones claro esta. En escencia sigue siendo lo mismo, pero varios detalles importantes van a cambiar.

No se si borrare esta historia y la subiré de nuevo o si solo reemplazare los capítulos. Hasta ahora ya corregui los primeros dos, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y en cuanto tenga el 5to listo lo empezare a subir.

La verdad es que desde hacia un tiempo no me convencia del todo el rumbo que estaba tomando esta historia, y al volver a leer los primeros capitulos me doy cuenta de que tengo graves errores en la historia como por ejemplo el que Mcgonagall no reconosca a Ryddle si se supone son mas o menos de la misma generacion de Hogwarts, la debil personalidad de Hermione, un Ron demasiado listo para su propia seguridad... en fin. Hay muchas cosas que voy a cambiar, lugares, momentos y como se dieron las cosas pero en escensia LA HISTORIA BASICA SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA.

Espero que no se molesten y si es que queda alguna seguidora por ahí me de su opinión sobre lo que le parece este pequeño cambio en la trama.

**La historia no esta abandonada esta bajo un serio procedimiento de reedicion.**

Saludos y nos vemos pronto.


	2. Sueños oscuros

Disclaimer: los personajes, los lugares y las criaturas mencionadas pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K Rowling.

**El lamento de la serpiente negra**

Capitulo 2.- Sueños oscuros

El sueño es reparador, eso es lo que nos dicen los medios de comunicación. El sueño es importante para el descanso y el buen funcionamiento del cuerpo, pero lo que muy poca gente sabe, es que el sueño se divide en 2 etapas: sueño de ondas lentas, que es el sueño "reparador" y sueño REM (si, como el grupo que canta la canción de "Losing my religión) y es ese sueño REM (MOR en español: movimientos oculares rápidos) el que compone nuestras pesadillas, sueños raros o guajiros …como ustedes le quieran llamar.

"Quién te dijo que yo era el sueño que soñaste una vez, quién dijo que tú voltearías mi futuro al revés."

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

Pronto se sumergió en un sueño profundo, en el cual caía de una gran altura y su magia no funcionaba. La caída le dolió hasta los huesos y su mente se encontraba confusa. Al principio no podía moverse. Le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta de que iba a estar bien, y cuando por fin se levantó, pudo sentir el frío del lugar y la oscuridad de aquel espacio vacío en el que no había nada, sólo frío y oscuridad. Sólo él y nadie más que él. No le molestaba al principio; era su vida, su imagen, su historia. Aquel lugar era todo lo que él conocía y sabía que sería lo único que tendría. Sabía que ésta era su representación, que su sueño era una alegoría de lo que él mismo era.

Pero el tiempo pasó dentro de sus sueños.

¿Has tenido la sensación cuando sueñas de que ha pasado mucho tiempo?

Él lo noto. Pero no se hacía más viejo, seguía igual. Sólo que el frío que sentía que antes le era indiferente, ahora lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. La oscuridad que siempre había sido su vida, ahora resultaba horripilante. Y comenzó a extrañar lo que nunca tuvo… Si es que eso puede ser posible.

Decidió buscar calor… pero no encontró. Hasta que de repente, algo cambió. Pudo notarlo en el lugar. Algo no era igual, no se sentía como siempre. Algo había pasado. No estaba seguro de qué, sólo sabía que algo no estaba en su lugar.

Alguien pronunciaba su nombre como un susurro en sus oídos que lograba activar cada sensor en su piel. Podía sentir calor y unas cosquillas que le causaban… ¿alegría? ¿Sería eso posible?Una voz lo llamaba y su cuerpo, por inercia, como un imán, dirigía sus pasos hacia el sonido de su melodiosa voz.

–Ven a mí, Tom–le decía esa hipnotizante voz–. Ven si quieres ser salvado.

Él seguía el sonido de su voz armónica, pero de alguna manera, deambulaba en la oscuridad. Sus pasos hacían eco a través de la oscuridad. Pero eso no importaba, porque él podía jurar que su dulce olor llegaba a nariz, y por un segundo, pudo sentir sus suaves manos acariciar su rostro.

Pero la voz se alejaba y ya no le hablaba. Él sólo caminaba sin encontrar a la dueña de la dulce melodía, que sus oídos tanto disfrutaban y ese aroma delicioso, ese toque suave… Pero él quería más, no podía dejarlo así. De pronto se escuchó nuevamente su voz.

–Tom… Ven...

Corrió hacia donde creía que provenía su voz pero no lograba ver entre tanta oscuridad y eso le impedía llegar hasta la dueña de la voz…

Resignado a jamás encontrarla, se dejó caer en aquel frío suelo que sus pies tocaban y así, de rodillas, se rindió ante su oscuridad.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

Las estrellas de la noche iluminaban el castillo Hogwarts mientras que en sus corredores deambulaban los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus dormitorios; cada grupo siguiendo a su Prefecto.

Ese año, sin embargo, ella era el Premio Anual , no tenia que guiar a los nuevos alumnos a sus dormitorios de modo que al despedirse de los hermanos pelirrojos, siguió su camino por los oscuros pasillos del colegio.

Recorría un camino que parecía ser imposible para cualquiera que desconociera la ubicación de la torre del premio anual. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el corredor y la luz de las velas apenas alumbraba el sendero. Aún así sus pensamientos se encontraban lejos de allí

¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Necesitaba encontrarlos, que la abrazaran y la castigaran el resto de su vida por haberlos enviado lejos y sin memoria. Deseaba tanto escuchar aquel regaño de su estricto padre y después esas dulces palabras que su madre solía decirle a su padre:

– Déjala, Chris. No lo volverá a hacer.

Aquello parecía actuar como un anestésico para su padre, porque se relajaba y su humor hasta mejoraba.

Pero eso no era todo. Ronald… ¿Qué les sucedia? Lo amaba, de eso no dudaba. Es decir, habían sido amigos desde que eran niños. Habían sentido la atracción que maduró en amor y ahora estaban juntos. Pero, ¿se puede ser feliz con alguien tan opuesto a ti?

Ronald no era un chico atractivo. Tenía una espalda ancha y cuerpo de hombre. Su pancita que se empeñaba en esconder cada vez que ella aparecía frente a él… Simplemente le encantaba. Pero aun así, cada pelea con Ronald la dejaba más y más desgastada.

Cansada de esos pensamientos que no hacían más que estresarla, apartó su mirada del camino y sus ojos fueron a dar a un cuandro donde estaba el antiguo director retratado. En él pudo ver la figura del profesor Snape, de espaldas a ella ,lo pudo reconocer por su vestimenta y ese grasoso cabello.

–¿Profesor Snape? –dijo insegura, acercándose lentamente con cuidado el retrato que tenía enfrente. Un rostro pálido volteó la cara en dirección a la voz que había reconocido como la de Granger–. ¡Sí, es usted! –exclamó triunfal–. ¿No debería estar en la oficina del director?

–¿Qué le importa dónde esté, Granger? ¿O es que necesita saberlo todo siempre?

–Pero qué grosero.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

–Espere, Granger. ¿Qué hace a esta hora en los pasillos? Debería estar cenando. ¿O acaso Weasley acabó con toda la comida de su casa? -dijo burlonamente.

–Me peleé con él –confesó, mirando al piso. No había dolor en su voz, tan sólo indiferencia.

No era un tema que trataría con Snape, así que dio por finalizado el encuentro y se despidió del ex mortifago.

–Buenas noches, profesor.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó.

–Buenas noches, Granger. Y cuídese.

Pero ella ya no pudo escuchar aquel susurro.

Sin escuchar la voz de su antiguo profesor de pociones, la chica siguió su camino sin tener en cuenta que esas palabras representaban más que sólo un poco de amabilidad.

Al llegar a su torre, se encontró con un cuadro de un león en la cima de una montaña, acechado por una serpiente negra que se escondía en lo alto de un árbol. Jamás le había puesto atención a la alegoría, pero ahora entendía que se refería a su casa y a la casa enemiga. El león gruñó, dándole a entender que necesitaba la clave para dejarla pasar.

–Lágrimas de cristal.

Inmediatamente el marco se abrió y pudo entrar a su sala privada, la cual tenía un parecido a la de Gryffindor, pero con su toque personal. Claro estaba. Tenía unos enormes libreros con una colección selecta que sólo el Premio Anual tenía permitido utilizar. Una cálida chimenea y un sillón que podía cómodamente albergar un cuerpo durante la noche.

Mañana empezaban las clases, así que decidió subir y darse un baño. Después de todo, mañana sería otro día y necesitaba descansar.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

La mujer que ahora ocupaba el puesto de directora se encontraba dando vueltas en su sala de estar. No había podido conseguir a nadie para el puesto de DCAO y eso la preocupaba. Las clases comenzaban mañana y ni siquiera tenía en mente a alguien. Cada uno de los posibles candidatos, habían desechado su oferta. No necesitaba un auror que enseñara a los de séptimo lo que ya sabían; ellos necesitaban alguien que hubiera vivido la guerra, que supiera lo que se siente usar un petrificus o sentir un imperdonable. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió el hombre perfecto para el puesto. Se apresuró a llegar a su escritorio y redactó una carta dirigida a un hombre que posiblemente sería un gran maestro. Claro no sería tan bueno como Lupin, pero sería mejor que muchos otros.

Su lechuza se encargó de llevar el mensaje al nuevo posible candidato. Cuando su ave se fue, ella se quedó contemplando el paisaje, esperando que el destinatario aceptara el empleo. De no ser así, no sabía quién otro podría ser.

–Él es el indicado, Albus –dijo la mujer, dirigiendo su sonrisa al retrato del viejo director y el más querido por todos los alumnos.

–Es posible, Minerva. Lo sabremos por la mañana.

Al percatarse de lo tarde que era, la mujer decidió que era hora de irse a dormir.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

Dos chicos se encontraban en la sala común en completo silencio. Aún quedaban algunos alumnos que platicaban como si no se hubieran visto en años. Pero ellos guardaban silencio.

Ron le mandaba miradas de vez en cuando a Harry, pero éste parecía perdido en su mundo, reviviendo cada maldición que su cuerpo había sentido, cada lagrima que había derramado por culpa de aquel odioso ser. Pero así era él, sufría en silencio. No por querer atraer la atención de la gente que lo rodeaba, simplemente eran cosas personales.

Ronald no estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de su amigo. No podía dejar de extrañar a Fred. Sus hermanos eran algo que siempre había tenido a su lado, cada uno era como una parte de su cuerpo, y ahora sentía como si le faltara un brazo o una pierna. Lleva mucho tiempo adaptarse a un cambio tan grande como ése.

– Harry, debemos seguir adelante, amigo –dijo Ron, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico frente a él en señal de apoyo.

–No, Ron. Tú sigue adelante, si puedes. Yo necesito estar solo, ¿entiendes?

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento, ignorando las miradas que había atraído al elevar la voz. Subió las escaleras, y eso fue lo último que Ron vio de él, el lugar en que su sombra se perdía en la oscuridad.

Ronald miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba alguien con quien platicar, pero sólo encontró la triste mirada de su hermana, perdida en las escaleras por las que Harry acababa de subir.

–Ginny, ya basta. Pareces tonta mirándolo así –exclamó molesto, no por la manera en que su hermana se comportaba, sino por no saber cómo consolarla.

–¿Y tú sabes, Ronald? No estás mejor con Hermione que Harry y yo.

Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello del coraje y estaba a punto de replicar, cuando ésta se le adelantó.

–¡Y no! ¡Ella no me dijo nada! Todo el mundo se da cuenta. ¿Qué les pasa? Pareciera que aún andan en busca de los horrocrux.

Su hermano no contestó nada. Simplemente se limitó a desviar la mirada, queriendo evitar la interrogativa que se planteaba ante él. Y al no tener una respuesta satisfactoria, decidió dar la vuelta y seguir el camino que Harry había tomado.

¿Y qué si las cosas con Hermione no iban bien? Ya lo solucionaría. Siempre se reconciliaban. Así eran ellos, siempre peleando, siempre odiándose… Pero así era su relación.

Dicen que polos opuestos se atraen, es verdad. Pero lo que la mayoría desconoce es que siempre resulta ser muy caótico. Ellos solían ser un caos: peleas, reconciliaciones, abrazos, enojos, reclamos, miradas furtivas… Simplemente así son ese tipo de relaciones, en las que su mirar te derrite y no entiendes por que sientes lo que sientes.

Al llegar al final de la escalera se detuvo , pensando que en que debería hablar con Hermione. No quería perderla. Ella era la única chica por la que realmente sentía algo fuerte, la única que lo conocía como era, y así lo amaba… Porque se suponía que lo amaba, por eso estaban juntos. Aunque algo le decía que no todo estaba bien, no precisamente con Hermione, simplemente la intuición. Él no era Trelawney, no tenia visiones ni decía tenerlas. Simplemente sentía que algo no iba bien. No sabía respecto a qué, ni con quién, pero su instinto le indicaba mantenerse alerta ante cualquier cosa nueva o rara que viera en el lugar.

Con esos pensamientos profundos, el pelirrojo arribó a la recamara compartida con su mejor amigo que, sabía, se hacía el dormido, pero decidió no tocar mas el tema; que cada quien se hundiera en su depresión si así lo querían. Él no era El Elegido para estar salvando a la gente. Sabía que el elegido necesitaba ser salvado de sí mismo, sólo que aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero era su amigo, su único y mejor amigo. Y por Merlín que encontraría la manera de revivir a ese muerto en vida que decía ser Harry Potter.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

Al tiempo que sus pensamientos viajaban lejos de ahí hacia recuerdos de otros tiempos mejores, su mente se dejó inundar por el sueño profundo que lo envolvía ansiosamente. Y así, bajo las sábanas de su cuarto y sin mirar a su amigo que se encontraba enfrente meditando en su dirección, decidió darle oportunidad a Morfeo de llevarlo lejos de ahí, a otro tiempo, un tiempo mejor. Desgraciadamente, su mente no obedeció y trajo a él un sueño triste, oscuro y sin esperanza, aquel día en el que…

Oyó una risa dentro de él, una risa aguda y estridente… Percibió el olor del aliento putrefacto, de un frío mortal, del dementor, que le llenaba los pulmones y lo ahogaba…

_Piensa algo alegre._

Pero no había alegría dentro de él…

Los helados dedos del dementor se acercaban a su cuello. La aguda risa cada vez era más fuerte. Y sonó una voz dentro de su cabeza

– Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry… Quizá ni siquiera sea dolorosa… Yo no puedo saberlo… Yo no he muerto nunca.

Despertó lleno de sudor a las cuatro de la mañana.

–Maldición –se dijo a sí mismo.

Aquella era otra noche que madrugaba y eso le molestaba, ya que las ojeras se hacían más y más evidentes cada día. No le importaba en absoluto eso, lo que no quería era gente chismosa metiéndose en lo que le importaba o a sus amigos fingiendo preocupación.

Se quedó recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que había soñado horas antes cuando juró sentir el frío que tantas veces esas criaturas asquerosas le hicieron sentir. ¿Por qué llegaba a él ese recuerdo de el del día en el que él y Dudley habían sido atacados por los dementores? No tenía sentido.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Había encontrado algo, una secuencia. Mañana hablaría con Hermione para conocer su opinión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hablaría con alguien.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que muchos hubieran querido. El Gran Comedor se encontraba lleno de gente y la comida inundaba las fosas nasales de cualquiera en entrara allí. La mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba particularmente calmada. Harry tenía unas ojeras que no se veían desde los tiempos oscuros; Ronald estaba muy pensativo, y eso le preocupaba a cualquiera; y Hermione… Bueno, ella comía en silencio. Aún estaba molesta con Ron y no planeaba disculparse. Siempre lo hacia ella, siempre era la madura, la que aceptaba el error para que todo estuviera bien. No más.

–Me pregunto quién será el nuevo maestro de DCAO. Saben que la materia no empieza hasta nuevo aviso, ¿cierto?

–¿Qué? –Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando el trío volteó con sus caras, completamente desfiguradas–. Explica eso, Longbottom –exigió la Premio Anual.

–Sí, creo que la directora tiene un posible candidato, pero no sé si ha aceptado. Es lo que se rumorea últimamente.

Los tres amigos dirigieron la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y confirmaron que el asiento donde debería ir el profesor de defensa, se encontraba vacío.

Hermione se puso triste. Ahora tendrían que esperar a que el dichoso candidato aceptara el puesto y aparte irían atrasados. Perfecto.

A Ron le daba igual, mejor para él. Menos clases, más Quidditch

Y Harry… Bueno, él estaba recordando la risa de sirius.

–¿Ustedes qué opinan?–dijo Neville a los tres.-

–¿Qué me van a enseñar? Sé más que la mayoría, o que muchos aurores, incluso… ¿Y todo para qué...? –dijo Harry con indiferencia.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

La mañana filtraba sus rayos por la pequeña ventana ubicada a la izquierda de su cama, pero hacía mucho que él había despertado y no había vuelto a pegar el ojo. No podía dejar de pensar en esa voz, y en su piel y en su olor. Era algo inolvidable que jamás había podido sentir antes. Una sensación indescriptible que había logrado envolverlo por un momento.

Tonterías.-dijo con indiferencia.

Pero entonces reaccionó y su sorpresa fue más grande que la sensación de aquellos nuevos sentimientos.

¿Dónde carajos estoy? –Sólo recordaba haber tomado el libro de Martin y leerlo–

_Demonios, ese estúpido conjuro. Ahora ni siquiera sé en qué maldito tiempo estoy. Bueno, es el futuro, seguro me recibirán con fiestas y admiraciones_. Pensó, mientras una sonrisa petulante se asomaba en su rostro.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, el frío invadió su ser. Y por un momento, recordó las sensaciones de la noche anterior, deseando no hacerlo, no pudo evitarlo. Para su alivio, sólo duró un segundo, y así pudo seguir su camino hacia la puerta de salida. No pensaba permanecer un momento más en esa pocilga.

–Cerrada y con hechizos básicos.

_Será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes, esto no me gusta nada_.

Buscó su varita por todo el lugar, pero no pudo encontrarla. Desesperado, enojado y frustrado, empezó a patear todo lo que tenía frente a sí y a lanzar objetos a todas direcciones, lo que logró despertar a la dueña de aquel lugar.

Rosmerta se dirigió al cuarto de invitados a paso veloz. El chico probablemente ya se habría levantado y no creía que le agradara estar encerrado y sin varita. Cuando abrió la puerta tuvo que guiar su cuerpo a la izquierda y esquivar hábilmente un zapato que el muchacho había lanzado con furia.

–Cálmate, muchacho. No pienso hacerte daño. Me llamo Rosmerta y soy la dueña del lugar. Anoche te encontré inconsciente en la calle y no sabía quién eras, así que te traje a este cuarto.

Tom no decía nada, simplemente la miraba en silencio.

–Tienes hambre de seguro, por eso estas malhumorado. Ven, bajemos ya, que preparare el desayuno –dijo mientras se giraba en torno al pasillo–. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?– quiso saber.

Tom tardó unos momentos en responder. ¿Sería seguro decir su nombre? No, por supuesto que no. Sería mejor ocultar su identidad, y sólo cuando fuera seguro y se hubiera cerciorado de su inminente triunfo, revelar quién era.

–Me llamo Martín.

–Bien, Martín. Bajemos a comer, ¿quieres? Ven, sígueme –dijo dándole la espalda, iniciando el camino hacia las escaleras.

Tom camino en silencio, siguiendo aquella extraña mujer que lo trataba amablemente. Era extraño, nadie era amable con él. Lo respetaban por miedo, lo seguían por ideales. Pero nadie jamás había sido amable con él. Y aquella mujer de repente llegaba y lo trataba bien… Era extraño, sólo eso.

Se limitó a seguir los pasos de la mujer tal como le dijo que hiciera, esperando averiguar dónde estaba y quién era él en ese tiempo. Y claro, lo más importante: recuperar su varita.

La cocina estaba en completo silencio. Madame Rosmerta no hablaba, mientras miraba a su inquilino comer con tan pocos escrúpulos.

_Seguramente tiene mucha hambre, pareciera que no ha comido en días_.

Cuando Tom terminó de comer, simplemente empujó el plato hacia el frente y se quedó en silencio mirando a la mujer, esperando algo, sin decir nada.

–Tu varita, ¿cierto? Antes de regresártela dime, ¿de dónde vienes? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes, y eres algo mayor para estudiar en Hogwarts.

Tom no decía nada, sólo la miraba en silencio con esos profundos ojos café oscuro que lograban hipnotizar a cualquiera… Y por un momento, ella se sintió perdida en ellos.

– Entiendo, no dirás nada.

–Por favor, Madame, regréseme mi varita y responderé a cuanto me pida –dijo con una sonrisa, su sonrisa era legendaria, ésa que siempre había logrado darle lo que siempre quería de los más débiles. Sólo contrayendo unos cuantos músculos podía tener a casi todo el mundo a sus pies.

–De acuerdo. Espera aquí, iré por ella –dijo ella mientras sonreía a aquel simpático muchacho.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Recordaba haber dejado la varita de aquel joven en su buró de noche.

–Aquí estás.

La tomó y volvió al comedor, donde la esperaba un impaciente mago oscuro.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

_Estimada directora McGonagall:_

_Lamento informarle que debo declinar su oferta. Nada me encantaría más que poder ayudarle, pero la verdad es que después de la guerra y la pérdida de un hermano, lo que más deseo es pasar el tiempo alejado de Londres, con mi esposa y a la espera de nuestro primer hijo. Mañana partimos hacia Francia. _

_Le recomiendo hable con un auror, quizá pueda orientar algo a los chicos de otros años, porque a los de séptimo dudo que haya algo que enseñarles aun. _

_Mis más sinceras disculpas: _

_Bill Weasley. _

–Oh, Albus. Ahora sólo me queda buscar un auror lo mejor calificado para enseñar a todos, incluido los de séptimo.

–¿Quién sabe, Minerva? Todo puede suceder.

–¿A qué te refieres, Albus?

–Debo confirmar unas cosas antes.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

Los tres amigos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del reconstruido colegio mientras hablaban de lo que acaban de enterarse: la ausencia de un maestro durante el curso escolar.

–Así que no habrá profesor de DCAO hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Perfecto! Más quidditch.

–Ronald, enserio, a veces no sé cómo es que estoy contigo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, molesto y herido, volteando a verla directamente a los ojos.

Harry temió una pelea entre ambos, así que adelantó sus pasos y dejó atrás a la complicada pareja, sólo para toparse de frente los ojos que lo cautivaron.

–Anda, dime, Hermione. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Piensas que ya no debemos estar juntos? Porque si es así, dilo y no pierdo más mí tiempo contigo.

–¿De qué hablas, Ron? No estoy diciendo que no quiera estar contigo. Sólo que a veces somos tan opuestos que no sé cómo logramos estar juntos. Eres tan diferente a lo que siempre busqué, que no sé cómo terminé sintiendo lo que se supone que siento.

–¿Cómo que se supone? No soy lo que buscabas, ¿eh? Bien, déjame decirte que tú tampoco eres la mujer que soñé alguna vez Hermione. ¿Pero acaso te lo digo? ¿Te lo reprocho? No. Eres como eres y así te quiero y te acepto. Pero parece ser que yo jamás soy suficiente para ti.

–Ronald, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Jamás dije eso. ¿Sabes qué? Siempre haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y estoy cansada de eso, de ser yo quien siempre retrocede y dice algo para que el niño no llore y haga su berrinche. Pero me cansé.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues supongo que eso es todo. No voy a estar con alguien que me considere un idiota. Tú no eres la gran mujer que todo hombre sueña, Hermione, y dudo que alguien se enamore de ti como yo lo llegué a hacer. Pero me doy cuenta cada día que jamás seré lo que buscas y tu jamás serás lo que busco… Y eso está bien para mí, pero no para ti. Así que supongo que eso es todo.

Se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar, donde algunos se habían detenido a escuchar la pelea de la famosa pareja, y se fue por entre los chismorreos que se escuchaban alrededor.

–¡Ron, eso no fue lo que…!

Pero el chico había abandonado el lugar y ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Siguió su camino rumbo al aula de Runas Antiguas, su materia preferida. Pero en realidad su mente se encontraba ocupada con las palabras de Ron. Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre exageraba todo y explotaba. Era una bomba de tiempo y cada vez las explosiones eran peores. Lo peor de todo, era que ella se estaba cansando de eso.

…_**Luzenlaoscuidad…**_

–¿Qué pasa contigo? Estoy harta de que me ignores. Entiendo que Hermione y Ron tengan problemas; son muy opuestos. Pero yo no te he dado motivos y lo sabes. He estado a tu lado todo el tiempo, apoyándote. Y ahora, cuando se supone que todo debería estar bien y tranquilo y deberíamos estar felices, tú te apartas de mí. Yo también perdí a alguien, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, sigo adelante.

–No lo entiendes. Tú aún tienes a los tuyos, aún tienes quien te espere en vacaciones. Tienes quien te hable de la persona que está ausente, que te cuenten viejas anécdotas de Fred, antes de que nacieras. Pero yo no. No tengo ya a nadie. No siento ya la conexión con mis padres. Ni con Sirius, que era el que me entendía. Ni tendré los consejos de Remus. Dime, ¿qué sentirías si hubieras perdido a toda tu familia, si te hubieran arrebatado en partes a tus seres queridos, primero tus padres, luego tus hermanos, uno a uno? Dime, ¿cómo estarías? Te apuesto que aunque yo estuviera a tu lado, nada estaría bien. Así que si vez que no puedes ayudarme, por favor, Ginny, déjame en paz.

Harry avanzó a grandes pasos, molesto consigo mismo por la forma en que le había hablado a la mujer que amaba.

Pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Y ya nada estaba bien, porque después de una guerra, no hay un final feliz, como se dice. Sólo hay secuelas, y las suyas eran las peores, porque a veces, aunque se ponga una sonrisa, nada te alegra. Y con un dedo no se tapa el sol…

Tenía que hablar con Hermione, era la única capaz de darle una respuesta lógica y razonable, sin cuestionar su estado emocional o sus sentimientos ante su extraño sueño.

**¡Hola! Bueno después de unas semanitas les traigo otro capitulo de estra extraña historia. Quiero agradecerle ha:**

**Susan-Black7**

**TheSnapeGirl**

**Adalara**

**Pero especialmente quiero agradecerle a Andy Black Riddle por ser mi beta Reader, nunca había tenido una y debo decir que se siente bien xD porque uno no se da cuenta de los horrores ortográficos que comete a la hora de que llega la inspiración y es bueno que alguien te los señale .**

**Bueno pues espero sus comentarios con su opinión de este nuevo episodio y todas sus dudas díganmelas que se las responderé. Nos leemos pronto **


	3. Noticias en Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: los personajes, los lugares y las criaturas mencionadas pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K Rowling.

**El lamento de la serpiente negra**

Capitulo 3.- Noticias en Hogsmeade

¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Definitivamente aún tenía mucho que aprender. Pero él amaba aprender.

Esperó a que se hiciera de noche finalmente y los clientes abandonaran el lugar. Entonces se acercó despacio a Rosmerta que se encontraba de espaldas a él, limpiando una mesa.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

La mujer que tenía a unos metros volteó sorprendida. Se había quedado sin palabras y no sabía qué hacer o que decir

— ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Descuida, hay otros métodos para poder comunicarnos.

—¡Legeremens!

_**...Luzenlaoscuridad…**_

_UNAS HORAS ANTES  
><em>

—Así que, dime Rosmerta… ¿Sabes quién es Lord Voldemort?

Sabía lo que sucedería en el momento en el que sus dedos tocaron su varita. Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

— Sí —fue lo único que salió de la boca de aquella mujer que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su pequeño negocio, el cual por cierto, ya debería estar abierto al público.

Él hubiera podido continuar su ansiado interrogatorio de no ser por la llegada de un cliente al lugar.

—Oye, Rosmerta, ¿estás ahí? —gritaba un hombre desde afuera del local, y miraba atraves de la ventana de la puerta.

Tom no quería levantar sospechas, estaba en un lugar y tiempo desconocidos.

—Ve, atiende como de costumbre. No hospedas a nadie en tu casa, no has visto nada raro.

La mujer frente a él caminó sin decir una palabra ni dirigir una mirada a su inquilino, mientras él subía a su cuarto y se encerraba el resto de la tarde. No planeaba hechizar a todo Hogsmeade

.

_**...Luzenlaoscuridad…**_

Luna y Ginny se encontraban en un jardín del castillo platicando sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana entre Harry y Ginny. Ésta no lograba entender qué hacía que Harry huyera de ella como si sufriera peste o algo peor.

—Quizá si lo dejas tranquilo por un tiempo, él te busque.

—No, Luna. No pienso tolerar esto por más tiempo. Hoy hablaré con él. Si no quiere ya estar conmigo, pues que me lo diga—dijo molesta.

—Si es lo que harás, no puedo detenerte. Pero te diré, llega en paz y habla de una manera tranquila, has que tus palabras lo reconforten, no que se sienta presionado.

…_**Luzenlaoscuridad…**_

Después de la clase de pociones con Slughorn los tres amigos se separaron sin siquiera decirse si se verían después o no. Hermione se dirigió a Herbologia, una de las materias que llevaba; Ronald se perdió en cuanto salieron del aula, no quería estar con su ex novia más tiempo del necesario; y Harry tomó un camino distinto al habitual.

Se refugió en la biblioteca, realmente jamás se había quedado en ese lugar mucho tiempo, sólo iba a hacer algunos deberes y se iba. Ahora entendía por qué Hermione recurría tanto a ese lugar. Era tan tranquilo… tan silencioso.

Necesitaba estar solo; sus amigos se habían separado, el trió dorado se había roto para siempre: Sirius y Remus, muertos; Ginny… bueno, ella era otro asunto.

Ginny lo encontró sentado en la última mesa, al fondo del lugar. Se acerco a él, a paso lento. No tenía preparado un discurso, simplemente sería honesta, sería ella misma. La Ginny de la que él se había enamorado.

—¡Al fin te encontré!—Ginny se acercó a la mesa donde su novio se encontraba, a solo unos pasos de ella—. Quiero hablar contigo, Harry. Y por favor no me interrumpas— dijo al notar como el chico hacia indicio de poner objeción.

Se sentó a su lado y lo miró por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Tenía tanto tiempo que no se miraban a los ojos.

—No tienes derecho a tratarme así. Escúchame: Sé que aún estás triste por lo de Sirius y Remus. Aún te duele el hecho de que te lo arrebataron todo. Pero… ¡Oye, mírame! —Levantó sus manos y las puso en las mejillas de Harry delicadamente, obligándolo a verla—. ¡Estoy aquí! Yo, Ginny, estoy aquí para ti, y no estás solo, yo estoy contigo y te amo Harry. Y no lograrás alejarme de ti, no de nuevo.

Después de sus palabras, acercó su rostro al del chico y cerró sus ojos, esperando que él iniciara el beso.

—Ginny… —susurró despacio, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, y la sentía tan cerca, sentía su calor. La besó, fue un beso suave y lento, fue corto, pero fue tierno—. Discúlpame por estar tan ausente estos meses.

—Descuida. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos bien —dijo separándose un poco de él.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte —Tenía planeado contarle eso a Hermione, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ella no estaba de humor para nadie, las cosas con Ron estaban mal… Y Ginny estaba ahí, para él—. ¿Sabes guardar secretos?

_…__**Luzenlaoscuridad…**_

Realmente este año sí la tenía difícil. No estaba para tolerar más peleas con Ron.¡¿Quería ser Sanador? Bueno, el precio era caro, necesitaba obtener un: "supera las expectativas" en sus EXTASIS de Herbologia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y a pesar de que ella no tenía problemas para obtener esa calificación, sabía que no era suficiente, pues San Mungo elegía solo a los más altos promedios como practicantes.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Mañana quiero que me entreguen un pergamino de 30cm con las propiedades de la Salvia—dijo la profesora Sprout.

Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Su siguiente clase era Encantamientos.

Al caminar por los pasillos la invadió una sensación de presentimiento. No sabía explicar que era, pero algo estaba por cambiar. Llegó al Gran Comedor y decidió olvidar esas extrañas sensaciones, que no hacían más que recordarle las patéticas clases Adivinación.

…_**Luzenlaoscuridad…**_

—Querida, qué gusto verte, pasa.

Había pocos clientes en el local, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella no se sintió cómoda en toda la mañana. Tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No me vendría mal un Whiskey de fuego — Pareció meditarlo un rato, pero cuando vio a su amiga sacar la botella y una copa enseguida alzo la voz—. ¡No era enserio Rosmerta!

—Bien, dime. ¿Qué te trae a mi local? Pensé que como acaba de empezar el año escolar, estarías ocupada.

—Necesitaba escaparme un momento… Todo está perfecto; Potter y sus amigos no se han metido en problemas, no hay ningún mago tenebroso rondando el castillo…

—Pero… —dijo la dueña del lugar, como si lo dudara, mientras bebía su copa de vino tinto.

—No encuentro un profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Kingsley me dio tiempo, tengo esta semana para contratar a alguien.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no conozco a nadie —dijo agachando la mirada. Pero de repente, una idea la asaltó—. Deberías decirle a Potter que de la asignatura, apuesto que sería un buen maestro. Después de todo ese chico venció a…

—¡Es sólo un niño! Potter podría haber vencido a Merlín, aun así tiene todavía mucho que aprender —dijo molesta—. Debo irme.

Se levantó de la silla y se cerró el abrigo. No se despidió de Rosmerta, que en ese momento se encontraba corriendo del local a un ebrio en la barra.

…_**Luzenlaoscuridad…**_

A la hora de la comida, El Gran Comedor se encontraba de lo más ruidoso a opinión de sus oídos. Realmente habría preferido saltárselo, pero aún tenía 3 tres clases más y debía tener energías para poder poner toda su atención.

Cuando llegó al centro de la mesa, se percató de que Harry y Ginny estaban en medio de un beso.

Un compañero de sexto curso notó su presencia y se hizo a un lado para hacerle sitio a la Premio Anual.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó a la pareja que tenía en frente con voz confidente.

Realmente era extraño ver a Harry feliz, y se alegraba de que al menos Ginny pudiera sacarlo a ratos de ese oscuro mundo en que vivía. Harry debía dejar el pasado atrás y al parecer la única capaz de ayudarlo era Ginny.

—Nada. Todo está bien en estos momentos —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento llegó Ron y se sentó entre Ginny y Harry. Precia molesto.

—Me ha pasado algo desagradable mientras venía para acá —dijo aún pensativo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de odio que le lanzaba su hermana—. Vi a Snape en uno de los pasillos.

— ¿Snape? Seguro que viste mal, él debe estar en la oficina del director —dijo Harry con total seguridad.

—No importa. Tengo hambre y quiero comer.

Inmediatamente empezó a servirse mucho de cada plato, mientras los demás lo miraban.

Hermione no planeaba compartir que ella también había visto al ex director, que no estaba loco. Porque realmente no sentía deseos de hablar con él. Una parte de ella se alegraba de haberse librado de él. Ésa parte del subconsciente, la que dicen que te hace hacer o decir cosas sin que te des cuenta.

En cuanto terminó de comer se retiró del lugar, justo como hiciera la noche que llegó al castillo. Desde el final de la guerra se sentía muy distante de sus amigos.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, rumbo a sus clases, nuevamente la invadió ese sentimiento de ansiedad. Por un momento no pudo respirar y le costó mantenerse de pie. Simplemente no entendía qué le pasaba… Seguro era el estrés.

Caminó directo a al aula de Encantamientos y se olvidó de esas sensaciones el resto de la tarde.

…_**Luzenlaoscuridad…**_

Un león enjaulado era poco, considerando lo desesperado que estaba por salir de ese lugar. Llevaba medio día metido en su alcoba y ya no aguantaba el encierro.

Harto de ese lugar, tomó su capa y se colocó la capucha. Salió con discreción por la puerta trasera y empezó a caminar por el antiguo pueblo de Hogsmeade, que para él, era nuevo.

Lo primero que vio fue la librería y decidió entrar ahí. Realmente la magia había cambiado poco y eso lo decepcionó. Tan sólo uno que otro hechizo nuevo para hacerle la vida más fácil a esos holgazanes.

Unas horas más tarde salió de ahí, con unos cuantos libros que olvidó pagar.

Después de comer en el abandonado "Cabeza de puerco", decidió que era momento de regresar. Estaba oscureciendo, pronto las Tres Escobas cerraría y sabría por fin quién era en esa época.

Mientras caminaba hacia el local de madame Rosmerta, vio el diario El Profeta tirado en el suelo y decidió tomarlo y leer un poco de lo que había acontecido hoy en día. La primera plana hablaba del nuevo ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. No lo conocía, el apellido no le sonaba.

_Un mestizo, o un sangre sucia. Es el colmo._

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al local, la vio. La reconoció casi al instante, no podía creer que fuera ella, se veía tan… vieja.

Entró justo por donde había salido al medio día, por la puerta trasera.

Se mantuvo oculto, escuchando todo lo que ella tuviera que decir en aquel cuchitril… Seguro de algo le serviría.

Si hubiera podido terminar de leer el artículo, sabría que el Ministro de Magia le había entregado la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase a un tal Harry Potter por sus servicios a la comunidad mágica. Entiéndase, derrotar a Voldemort y ayudar en la reconstrucción del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Así, oculto entre la cocina de aquel local, escuchaba atento cualquier indicio que pudiera ayudarle a obtener información.

Aún no sabía que lo que allí escucharía, lo llevaría a obtener lo que siempre había querido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Espero les guste mucho como se esta desarrollando la trama.<strong>

**No olviden comentar :) porque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Carta a Canuto

Disclaimer: los personajes, los lugares y las criaturas mencionadas pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>El lamento de la serpiente negra<strong>

Capitulo 4.- Carta a Canuto.

Ver tus errores desde otros ojos, te da una nueva perspectiva de lo que hiciste y lo que salió mal.

Las imágenes eran golpes que de verdad le dolieron en lo más profundo del alma que aún había dentro de su ser. Como dicen por ahí, la verdad duele. Y la verdad era que él había perdido. Su imperio jamás llegó a la cumbre de sus sueños y la muerte fue su castigo.

Siempre había luchado contra su simple condición de mortal; quería vivir por siempre, quería lograr todo lo que quería y preservarlo en sus manos por siempre. Pero él no sabía que la inmortalidad no significa jamás morir.

Las grandes mentes lo dijeron alguna vez: Si queremos ser inmortales, no tenemos que vivir por siempre, no tenemos que vivir sólo por nosotros, después de todo, la mayoría de ellos aun después de muertos siguen entre nosotros. El mensaje era: haz algo grande, algo para el mundo, algo que jamás se olvide, y tú nombre será recordado.

Pero él no lo entendía, ni vería jamás la realidad de lo que significaba ser inmortal. Para él la vida eterna era algo tan preciado que no podría siquiera pensar en compartirlo jamás con nadie.

—¡Ya basta por favor! —dijo suplicante la bruja que se encontraba sudorosa y pálida, apoyada sobre la mesa que minutos antes estaba limpiando.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Uno de los recuerdos más recientes de la débil bruja que tenía frente a él, le serviría de algo. Hogwarts necesitaba un maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y quién mejor que él para ocupar el puesto.

—Escribirás una carta a la directora, mañana por la mañana, diciéndole que encontraste un nuevo maestro para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sin decirle nada más, le dio la espalda. Subió a su nueva habitación y se tumbó en la mullida cama. Siguió pensando en todo lo que había visto y aún no podía reponerse.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Luzenlaoscuridad…<strong>_

La mañana se presentó ante el colegio de magia, oscura y fría. Era septiembre, aún no entendían cómo era posible que se presentara ese tipo de climas. La profesora Trelawney llegó a sugerir que era un mal augurio. Pero todos conocían ya su poca capacidad de predecir el futuro y los alumnos la tomaron por loca.

Hermione tenía que organizar a los prefectos para las rondas nocturnas, así que ese día sería particularmente ocupado para ella. Salió de su torre muy temprano, llegó al comedor, que se encontraba aún vacío y esperó a que sus compañeros empezaran a llegar, mientras sacaba un libro de pociones.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, el Gran Comedor empezó a sentirse cada vez más ruidoso. Cuando Hermione alzó la cabeza, la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban ya en el lugar. Sabiendo que no podría seguir leyendo, guardó su libro y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor.

—Buenos días —la saludó Ginny.

—Hola. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? —le daba curiosidad saber cuánto le duraría la felicidad a la joven pareja.

—Pues, hasta ahora bien. Ayer por la tarde, Harry se fue a su cuarto y no hablamos más.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano Harry recaería y no sabía cuánto sería Ginny capaz de soportar por él. Realmente no sabía cómo ayudar a Ginny con Harry.

Siempre era ella la de las ideas. Siempre era ella el cerebro de la operación, pero definitivamente prefería pensar cómo derrotar a un psicópata megalómano, que sobrellevar a un neurótico y depresivo.

No podía llevar a Harry a San Mungo; probablemente le darían alguna poción y lo mandarían a casa, o peor aún, lo internaría junto a Lockhart.

—Espero que todo siga tranquilo.

Este año los grupos se dividían por elecciones, es decir, Hermione por ejemplo, quería ser sanadora, así que como muchos otros iban a ciertas clases todos juntos, Harry y Ron querían ser aurores, así que iban a todas sus clases juntos, aunque aun coincidían en algunas clases con Hermione. Era como tener una segunda casa.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Luzenlaoscuridad…<strong>_

El resto de la semana, el trió dorado no había avanzado gran cosa en su relación.

Harry a veces estaba bien, otras parecía un dementor. Ron estaba casi todo el tiempo con Dean o Seamus. Ante el constante rechazo de Harry por su compañía, decidió darle tiempo. Hermione se la pasaba haciendo deberes, organizando a los prefectos y manteniendo sus notas. Llegó a escuchar por los pasillos que había una chica de quinto año de Hufflepuff que al parecer tenía inclinación hacia su ex novio. Se sorprendió a si misma al saber qué poco que le importaba.

Hermione tenía su fin de semana ocupado por completo. Sentía que de alguna manera estaba dejando tirado a Harry. Siempre había estado ahí para él, y ahora todos vivían en un mundo diferente. La guerra los había cambiado, de eso no había dudas.

Aún lloraba por las noches, oculta entre sus sábanas, deseando que su madre llegara y la abrazara, y a pesar de saber que eso no sucedería, que jamás los encontraría, no quería perder la esperanza. Nadie lo sabía, ni tenían por qué saberlo, sus debilidades eran asunto suyo y ahora sus amigos tenían sus propios conflictos.

Ésa era la diferencia. Antes, los problemas de los tres, eran los mismos. Ahora sus problemas los separaban, en vez de unirlos, como había pasado estos seis años anteriores.

De regreso a su torre, caminó por los jardines para poder darle aire fresco a sus pulmones, tenía días que no se exponía al sol. De repente lo vio ahí, de nuevo solo, sin querer ser molestado, apartado del mundo. Sólo pudo observarlo de lejos. Realmente quería acercarse a él y decirle que todo estaría bien…

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Luzenlaoscuridad…<strong>_

Madame Rosmerta se levantó temprano el sábado, aseó su local y esperó a que sus clientes llegaran. Pronto los golpes de la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Minerva, te esperaba, pasa por favor —le dijo mientras le daba el paso a su vieja amiga.

—Dime Rosmerta, ¿dónde lo encontraste? Debo evaluarlo enseguida, no quiero perder ni un día más sin maestro de Defensa —le dijo entrando al local apresuradamente.

—Es mi primo segundo. Acaba de regresar de Oriente.

Ésa era su entrada. Despacio comenzó a descender por aquellos viejos escalones, mientras imaginaba a su propio ejército, listo para morir en su nombre.

—Ah, Martin… Ven aquí, primo. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas —le indicó la mujer que se encontraba atrás de la barra.

Minerva Mcgonagall no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era tan idéntico a Tom Riddle. Ese porte, esa manera de caminar y esa sonrisa arrogante era algo que ella nunca olvidaría, después de todo, nunca logró superarlo en calificaciones, porque había sido Riddle quien le había arrebatado el Premio Anual.

Pero ese hombre que ahora caminaba hacia ella, no podía ser aquel monstruo que había conocido. Era simplemente imposible.

—Buenos días, Madame Mcgonagall —le dijo aquel apuesto joven, mientras besaba su mano.

—Buenos días. Rosmerta me dice que eres Auror, jamás oí hablar de ti —le dijo sin rodeos.

—No estudié aquí. Soy de Irlanda y estudié en el instituto Durmstrang. Desde que me gradué me he dedicado a viajar y a estudiar la magia oscura en las distintas culturas del mundo. ¿Sabía usted, madame Mcgonagall, que la cultura egipcia tenía ya nociones de lo que era la magia negra? —le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro. No podía creer lo fácil que podía ser tenerla en la palma de su mano.

—Algo leí del asunto. ¿Está usted interesado en enseñar en Hogwarts? Tenemos un puesto libre, aunque primero me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas para verificar sus conocimientos—. Le dijo aún desconfiando de aquel joven.

—Por supuesto, es lo mejor. Dígame qué necesita saber y le diré todo lo que me sea posible.

—Su nombre completo, su edad y le haré un pequeño examen de conocimientos. ¿Qué le parece un duelo?

No sabía por qué actuaba así con aquel extraño joven, sólo sabía que su instinto le pedía que desconfiara.

—Por supuesto. Pero, naturalmente, usted ganaría, no pretendo herir a mi jefa —dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro—. Mi nombre es Martin Wells, tengo 22 años.

—Bien. Lo espero mañana en las puertas de entrada de Hogwarts para la evaluación de sus conocimientos. El guardabosques lo guiará a mi oficina.

Sin decir nada más, salió de aquel lugar, en el que por primera vez, se había sentido asfixiada.

—¿Qué opina mi lord? —preguntó Rosmerta, mientras le extendía una copa de whiskey a su señor.

—No ha caído del todo, pero pronto lo hará. Hogwarts jamás ha tenido un maestro como yo.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Luzenlaoscuridad…<strong>_

Ahora era el lago negro quien soportaba su melancólica presencia.

Cuando Ginny lo encontró en la biblioteca, supo que no podría volver y ocultarse de nuevo. Las cosas de nuevo estaban mal, se sentía como en un pozo sin fondo y por más que nadaba a la superficie, jamás llegaba.

Se sentía solo, se sentía roto por dentro, algo dentro de él se había quebrado para siempre y no sabía si algún día volvería a ser el mismo. No tenía un hogar al cual volver, no sabía si debía quedarse ahí e intentar ser feliz, porque sabía que el pasado y las muertes que cargaba consigo, no lo dejarían avanzar, mientras siguiera en ese lugar.

Pero las cosas jamás se habían complicado tanto como hasta ahora. La diferencia era que ahora estaba solo, sus amigos ya no estaban ahí para él, y aunque lo estuvieran, no podrían ayudarlo. No quedaba otra que sumirse en la oscuridad que había sido su vida, porque todo había sido culpa de Voldemort, y lo odiaría, hasta el último día de su vida.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

No era lo suyo llegar por la espalda y sorprender a su amigo, pero sus pasos a pesar de haber hecho eco, no lograron sacar de sus pensamientos a su mejor amigo.

—Si…—respondió sin mucho sentimiento.

—Harry, sabes que si estuviéramos en el mundo _muggle_, te llevaría inmediatamente a ver a un psicólogo, pero aquí no existe eso.

—Lo sé. Simplemente no puedo Hermione, no puedo seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, como si las perdidas fueran mínimas.

—Lo sé. Y te entiendo, Harry, créeme. Pero tampoco puedes quedarte en el pasado.

—No puedo seguir adelante con este peso encima, pero tampoco puedo deshacerme de él.

—Harry…

No sabía qué decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor

—Lo odio. A Voldemort. Lo odio —decía su amigo mientras apretaba los puños y miraba a la nada.

—Es natural que tengas esos sentimientos hacia él, casi te mata —dijo con indiferencia.

—Te veo luego, tengo que escribir una carta —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿A quién? —preguntó su curiosa amiga.

Pero su amigo caminaba a paso veloz de vuelta al castillo.

_Carta#85_

_Querido Canuto:_

_Las cosas aquí continúan mal. _

_Sé que he escrito montones de cartas con la misma historia, pero sin tu presencia y la de Remus, simplemente no encuentro la salida._

_Siempre me he apoyado en mis amigos, pero ahora los siento más distantes que nunca. Hermione se esfuerza por ayudarme, pero es inútil tratar de encontrar la salida cuando me pierdo cada vez más en esta oscuridad._

_¿Te dije alguna vez que me gustaría ser Auror? Pues así solía ser, ahora no lo sé. Estoy preparándome para ser uno, pero la verdad es que no sé si quiero continuar con esto._

_¿Está mal que quiera alejarme de todo y de todos? Sería como huir, ¿no crees? Tú nunca huiste, siempre peleaste de frente al enemigo, desearía ser como tú._

_Tengo un mal presentimiento, del que no he hablado con nadie. Algo está a punto de suceder, y sospecho que esta vez no lo lograré. _

_Siento como si la oscuridad me invadiera; como si un dementor estuviera tras de mí todo el tiempo y me consumiera por sus sombras. No puedo caminar, no puedo sonreír… Hay días en que quisiera ya no despertar. _

_No sé si lo que me pasa es normal, o si debería hacerle caso a Hermione y hablar con alguien. Es que… me siento tan aparte del mundo, como si viviera en otra dimensión._

_No sé qué vaya a pasar mañana, si será peor que la guerra, pero sé que esta vez, no lo resistiré. _

_Ayúdame, Canuto. Ayúdame por favor a salir de este mundo negro en el que vivo. No puedo continuar así, pero no sé cómo salir, cada que intento buscar la salida me pierdo más dentro de este laberinto sin salida. _

_Te quiere: tu ahijado._

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Luzenlaoscuridad…<strong>_

Tenía pocos años que había abandonado ese lugar, pero si de números se trataba, eran siglos desde su partida. Recordaba como hacía unos años había solicitado empleo, el cual se le había negado.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y el tiempo distinto. Ahora, las puertas del colegio se abrían para él, como debió haber sido siempre.

—¡Hola! —escuchó que alguien gritaba desde lejos.

No podía creer que aquel idiota continuara vivo y en aquel lugar. De verdad se divertiría con él, incluso le sería de ayuda con el chico Potter.

Hagrid llegó al encuentro con el candidato al puesto de maestro, pero conforme se acercaba su instinto le advertía que algo no estaba bien.

Ese chico era tan parecido a aquel joven que estudio con él, que llegó incluso a creer que sus ojos lo engañaban. Pero hasta el aire se sentía diferente y la oscuridad rodeaba a ese extraño ser. No quiso portarse grosero con él, pero no podía evitar verlo raro, desconfiar de él, que lo miraba con esa media sonrisa tan arrogante, tan característica de él, esos ojos oscuros que parecían el fin del mundo y ese cabello tan negro como la noche.

—Es usted Martin Wells, ¿cierto? —le dijo, a una distancia prudente, mientras aún no bajaba la guardia.

—Así es, ¿usted es? —le dijo Tom, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

_Este idiota no caerá tan fácil._

—Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts. Venga, lo llevaré al despacho de la directora.

Tom lo siguió de cerca, preguntándose si debía acercarse lo suficiente e intentar iniciar una conversación. Sabía que debía moverse con cuidado, si alguien podía identificarlo, además de Minerva, ese era Hagrid, y si la primera, más lista que éste, no se había percatado, no veía el problema en que el idiota que lo guiaba lograra percibir algo.

Aun así, los errores de su futuro lo llevarían a la ruina en este presente, debía moverse con cuidado y no confiarse de nadie.

—Dígame, Hagrid, ¿tiene mucho trabajando aquí? —preguntó con tono casual.

—Sí —respondió el semigigante, volteando hacia el pequeño hombre detrás de él, regalándole una pequeña, pero perceptible sonrisa.

Lo intentó, pero el idiota, al parecer, no lo era tanto. Así que el resto del camino, se dedicó a admirar el paisaje. Realmente el colegio no había cambiado tanto en todo este tiempo, excepto los alumnos, que ahora veía con más libertades que antes, hombres y mujeres juntos por donde quiera, algo que en su tiempo no se veía.

Tom nunca había pensado en casarse o tener hijos. Eso lo dejaba a aquellos que morirían algún día y debían dejar legado. Pero ahora, conociendo la veracidad de los hechos, se preguntaba si debía dejar un heredero, alguien que se encargara de continuar lo que él no pudiera terminar, en caso que algo pasara.

Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que no se dio cuenta que el semigigante se había detenido y casi chocó con él. Molesto, intentó encontrar la razón por la cual se habían detenido, pero el enorme cuerpo de Hagrid tapaba a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue deprimido? —escuchó Tom que decía Hagrid.

—No sé qué hacer, de verdad lo he intentado todo, lo último que me falta es hablar con Ron —escuchó decir a una mujer.

Por un momento pareció reconocer la voz de aquella chica como la mujer de su sueño, pero eso era absurdo.

—Bueno, después hablaremos con él, no puede seguir así. Te dejo, debo ir a ver a la directora. Nos vemos luego, _Hermione _—escuchó que decía su guía.

Ese nombre había logrado remover algo dentro de él, pero no sabía qué…

Quiso mirar a la dueña de tan peculiar nombre, pero sólo vio una melena al viento, del color de la miel y forma indefinible. ¿Sería como era ella? Indefinible…

—Disculpe el contratiempo —dijo Hagrid, sin mirar a la cara a aquel joven.

—Descuide, me ha dado tiempo de admirar el paisaje. Hogwarts es realmente hermoso, los libros no le hacen justicia —dijo Tom, queriendo causar ese efecto conocido que el producía en las personas, y no era miedo.

Hagrid le sonrió y continúo su camino. Pronto llegaron a la gárgola.

—Sombrero Seleccionador —dijo el semigigante.

Instantáneamente la figura de piedra se movió dejando ver unas escaleras que parecían subir al cielo.

—Adelante —le dijo Hagrid a aquel hombre.

Realmente nunca se había sentido tan feliz por alejarse de alguien.

—Gracias —dijo con su original sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la escalera que lo llevaría al despacho de la actual directora.

Mientras caía la noche, cubriendo el cielo con sus bastas estrellas, alguien celebraba.

Era precipitado, decir que esta vez lo lograría. Pero al menos sabía que su primer paso para lograrlo había salido bastante bien. Esa mujer había quedado impresionada con sus habilidades, y su conocimiento no fue menos, simplemente la dejó con la boca abierta. Y lo mejor, sin argumentos para negarle el puesto. Aunque aún podía ver una pequeña chispa de desconfianza en ella, supo que pronto la tendría en sus manos.

Lo único que le había preocupado, era haber visto a aquel ser que tanto detestaba en una esquina, mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante. Sabía que después de Dippet, él había tomado el mando, pero esperaba que no lograra reconocerlo.

De nuevo cometía errores, de nuevo subestimaba a los demás. Debía pensar mejor antes de actuar y no volver a entrar a esa oficina.

Sólo por esta noche celebraría en Las Tres Escobas, porque al día siguiente ya se habría mudado al castillo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo resubido debido a que hace tiempo mi beta me lo mando corregido y aumentado :P y no habia tenido chance de cambiarlo, si ven esto, estoy trabajando en el cap 9, probablemente lo suba pronto :)<p> 


	5. La huida de Harry

Disclaimer: los personajes, los lugares y las criaturas mencionadas pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K Rowling.

**El lamento de la serpiente negra**

Capitulo 5.- La huida de Harry.

El lunes llego cargado de un cielo bastante gris, con amenaza de lluvia y un viento de esos que no suelen presagiar nada bueno.

Hermione se dirigía a paso veloz hacia el comedor. No podía creer que apenas llevaba una semana de clases y las tareas eran interminables. Incluso para ella. Le había llevado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, poder terminar sus deberes, y así, poder acostarse en su cama. Sin siquiera haberse quitado el uniforme, se rindió ante Morfeo.

No era algo que fuera a hacer cada día de cada mes, pero su mejor amigo hacia añicos sus pensamientos académicos. Cada vez que intentaba encontrar la razón por la cual el veritaserum aumentaba la presión arterial en aquellos que la bebían, haciéndolos entrar en un estado de miedo al sentirse descubiertos, llegaba entonces a su mente un chico con gafas, con un pasado devastador y una vida sin sentido.

¿Qué podría ella hacer para que Harry se sintiera bien de nuevo? Necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentirse cercano a aquellos que le fueron arrebatados. Quizá si entre, Ronald, Hagrid y ella, hablaran con él, le preguntaran realmente como se sentía, podrían ayudarlo un poco a salir de esa oscura sombra que adornaba su presencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>_

El gran comedor estaba lleno a su llegada, apenas si pudo encontrar lugar en donde sentarse, y desde ahí, intento buscar a Harry con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

—Ginny, ¿has visto a Harry? — Solo había localizado a la novia de su amigo, asi que no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a ella.

—No lo he visto desde ayer— pronuncio con total indiferencia. Cosa que sorprendió a la castaña_. ¿Habrán discutido de nuevo?_

Cuando Ronald llego aquella mañana al desayuno, lo último que esperaba era que Hermione le dirigiera la palabra. Se había hecho a la idea de que ellos no volverían a estar juntos, y sería realmente difícil para el llevar una amistad de nuevo con ella.

No entendió lo que le había dicho. Lucia preocupada. Pero ignoro ese hecho cuando su pequeña mano toco la suya, de nuevo ese cosquilleo dentro le quemo como antes.

Lo jalo fuera del comedor, y lo llevo a un pasillo apartado. No le había vuelto a decir palabra alguna, pero lucia claramente preocupada y no estaba seguro de que la razón fuera un arrepentimiento por su reciente ruptura.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del ruido que el gran comedor causaba a esa hora, la chica se detuvo. Lo miro por unos instantes, suplicando que la poca madures que poseía el individuo que tenía enfrente, surgiera en esos momentos.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. No imagino que le serien tan difícil de pronunciar. Pero lo peor era sentir la mirada de aquel hombre que en el pasado, creyó que era el amor de su vida. Ahora estaba claro, no lo era, y lamentaba que no fuera así, aunque nadie lo creyera, aunque el dijera que ella mentía, de verdad, deseaba poder amarlo con locura y poder ser ciega a cuanto defecto le encontraba, si estuvieran juntos, tal vez Harry estaría mejor, si no se pelearan tanto, tal vez Harry…

— ¿Qué quieres? — Soltó el pelirrojo. Desesperado al ver que la chica se sumía en sus pensamientos.

—Yo…— dijo dudosa, mirando a cualquier lado, menos a los ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

No estaba segura como decirle lo preocupada que se sentía por Harry, como decirle que debían unir fuerzas, aunque fuera por última vez, y ayudar a su amigo. Pero Ron no era tan tonto y adelantándose a sus inútiles esfuerzos por emitir sonido de nuevo, se le adelanto.

—Es por Harry, debí saberlo— dijo para sí mismo, mientras desviaba la vista de aquel rostro angelical que en algún tiempo le robo el sueño.

—Exacto— Dijo, levantando la voz. Cosa que le sorprendió a sí misma. No tenía idea de donde había salido aquella fuerza interior— No lo he visto desde hace un par de días y realmente deseo poder ayudarlo, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo sola. Ya lo intente— le dijo, cuando vio que Ron hacia intento por reclamar. — Lo único que podemos hacer por él es abrazarlo, decirle lo importante que es para nosotros, y que estamos aquí para él. Pensé que tal vez, podríamos llevarlo con Hagrid, quizá le ayude—.

Ron empezaba a enlazar aquellas ideas que Hermione le trasmitía acústicamente, pero en su mente, algo le preocupaba. No era el sonido inquietante de aquella chica, ni la ausencia de comida en su estomago. Era algo que su mente quería decirle y que él estaba omitiendo. Claramente, sentía que era importante que ella lo supiera.

—Hermione, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo ahora? — Mientras realmente seguía dentro de sus recuerdos, queriendo encontrar eso que era tan importante

—Un buen día no se empieza sin desayunar, ¡Vamos por el!— le dijo a Ron, mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no la seguía, se detuvo a esperarlo unos momentos, pero el chico no reaccionaba.

—Ron… ¿vienes? — le dijo impaciente.

Ron no dijo nada. Solo la miro por unos segundos, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a ella, y cuando llego a su encuentro simplemente siguió de largo. No se detendría por ella, ni le diría que todo estaba bien. Simplemente hablaría con ella respecto a Harry. Estaría con ella por Harry. Pero él, no merecía tal desprecio y de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>_

El Gran Comedor continúo igual de ruidoso tras su partida. La directora se preparaba para dar la orden de servir el desayuno, y también, para dar un aviso importante.

—Atención por favor—Decía mientras sonaba su cuchara contra la copa de cristal que tenía enfrente.

Todo el alumnado guardo silencio. Al menos en apariencia era lo que se veía, claro pues, aun había aquellos rebeldes que rumoraban en voz baja.

—Se que tienen hambre. No los entretendré mucho. Quiero hacerles un aviso importante— Les dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente y miraba al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, que por cierto, la mayoría de los alumnos no habían notado—Quiero darle la bienvenido al auror Martin Wells, _su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_—.

Cuando termino de decir esto, miro a aquel joven que se encontraba a su lado y lo ínsito a ponerse de pie.

El no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta. Era su momento. Sin prisa y con elegancia se levanto de su asiento. Regalo una sonrisa a los alumnos. Una de sus legendarias sonrisas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los aplausos no cesaban, en especial del alumnado y el personal docente femenino, supo que tomar Howarts seria pan comido.

—Gracias—Dijo con voz fuerte. Esa mañana había elegido el traje perfecto. Negro, su color. Perfectamente lavado y sin ninguna arruga. Una capa de lo más elegante, perfectamente ajustada a sus medidas y una corbata a juego negra con rayas plateadas.

Cuando tomo asiento de nuevo, las profesoras lo miraban con interés, mientras se animaban a preguntarle cosas acerca de él.

Ver a los alumnos que llenaban ese viejo comedor como de antaño, trajo a él recuerdos que no tenían importancia ya. Sus primeros años en Hogwarts todo había sido deslumbrante para él. Pero ahora eso carecía de valor.

Slytherin era simplemente patético. Estaba decepcionado de su propia casa. Gryffindor seguía igual de odioso que siempre, "_Ya veremos que tan valientes son en mi clase"_ Por Ravenclaw no se preocupaba y mucho menos los Huffelpuf. Definitivamente tendría que cambiar muchas cosas.

Mientras estos pensamientos rondaban su mente, su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. No podía creer lo que un estúpido hechizo había hecho por él. Ahora estaba aquí, y no planeaba irse pronto.

Una vez más, la comunidad mágica volvería a temblar al escuchar su nombre. Su verdadero nombre.

Cuando los minutos pasaron, y los alumnos se encontraban saciando su hambre, Mcgonagall se dio cuenta de que su nuevo maestro no había probado bocado.

— ¿Se siente bien, profesor Wells? — le dijo con tono preocupado, acercándose un poco a él.

— ¡Oh si! Mejor que nunca…—Miraba distraído a todos y a ninguno, pero sus ojos denotaban un brillo oscuro.

La sensación que la directora sintió en aquel momento le recordó lo aterrada que se ponía cuando, Tom Riddle sonreía exactamente de la misma manera que ahora este sujeto lo hacía.

Pero no era posible, Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry Potter lo había derrotado y de eso no había duda. Debía ser una mala jugada de su mente.

La plática era realmente aburrida y no tenía la intención de continuarla. Pero era nuevo y debía ganarse a todos con su carisma. Empezar desde cero, como cuando era un estudiante.

La profesora de Runas e incluso la de herbologia, no dejaban de preguntarle acerca de sus supuestos viajes por el mundo y lo que había descubierto.

"_No puedo creer lo estúpidas que son. Incluso tanto para llegar a creer que podría interesarme sentimentalmente en alguna de ellas". _Mientras su rostro era el reflejo del más amable hombre en la tierra. Pero sus sonrisas y su atención supuestamente concentrada en aquellas dos "_bellas damas_" como el las había llamado, no era, sino una burla a lo que en verdad su mente pensaba.

Tom se daba cuenta de que, realmente la comunidad mágica era tan retrograda e ignorante como en 1946 y que seguirían así, si la persona adecuada no tomaba las riendas del mundo mágico.

Se había enterado ya, por medio de Rosmerta, lo que había ocurrido hacia años, incluso antes de que el naciera en la comunidad mágica. La sangre pura no se mezclaba con sangre sucia, el resultado: toda una generación de Snobs. Tenía entendido que incluso el celador era un Snob. La clave no era el matar sangre sucia. Tenia otros planes, mas oscuros.

No era realmente que sintiera placer al matar impuros. Lo que él buscaba era poder. Reconocimiento de aquellos quienes se encontraban en la cima. Venganza, de aquellos muggles ignorantes que se habían atrevido a tratarlo como un mendigo. Todo eso él lo obtendría. Eso y más. El tenía una filosofía, una manera de pensar, ser y decir. El sabia la manera de elevar a lo más alto el mundo mágico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>_

El camino fue silencioso e incomodo. No podían mirarse el uno al otro, porque, al momento en que sus miradas se encontraban, simplemente uno de los dos no lo resistía y miraba a otro sitio. El la miraba con odio, ella con lastima. No pudieron entablar una conversación y cada pasillo era más silencioso que el anterior, mientras sus zapatos hacían eco en aquel viejo castillo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Ron dijo la contraseña y entraron a prisa. No había nadie, todos estaban comiendo seguramente. Pero había que revisar.

—Apuesto que sigue dormido— dijo Ron mientras caminaba a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio. Si recordaba bien, las chicas si podían entrar al cuarto de los chicos, así que confiada siguió al pelirrojo.

La habitación estaba vacía y las camas estaban hechas. En un rincón de la habitación había un elfo, que se llevaba un poco de basura en manos.

—Oye tu ¿viste a Harry por aquí? — le pregunto Ron, mientras empezaba a preocuparse.

—¡Ron, no le hables así!— le dijo su ex novia, claramente molesta.

Pero el estaba aun más molesto por el comentario. Ellos ya no eran nada y a ella no debería importarle como él se dirigía a los demás. Pero era Hermione, la mandona del grupo y eso jamás se le quitaría.

—No he visto nada, cuando llegue aquí, la cama de el señor Potter ya estaba hecha— dijo el elfo, intimidado por la mirada de aquel pelirrojo

—Gracias Winky— le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Volteo a ver qué hacia Ron, pero parecía de nuevo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

No le dijo nada y se acerco a la cama de Harry. Se sentó en ella y se digno a esperar que el chico saliera de su trance.

—Seguro ya bajo, y se tomo la molestia de tender su cama— decía, restándole importancia a la situación.

—No, Harry jamás hace eso—Le dijo con un tono que denotaba seguridad.

Ron ya no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco al baúl de Harry, y lo abrió, sin más, violaba la privacidad de su amigo.

Hermione realmente enfureció cuando vio lo que este hacia, eso pasaba el limite. Ella no indagaría cosas privadas de Harry.

—¡Ron, no voy a hurgar en sus cosas, y tú tampoco!— le dijo acercándose a él.

—Pero es que … no hay nada que hurgar— le dijo asustado, y mas pálido que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué? — no podía ser que sus cosas no estuvieran, porque eso significaría que Harry se había ido.

— ¡Lo que escuchas, sus cosas no están!— le dijo molesto mientras se alejaba del lugar..

—Espera, hay algo ahí —Dijo antes de que la oscuridad llenara aquel viejo baúl.

Hermione se acerco, y con cuidado saco la carta que se encontraba abandonada por su dueño

—Es para ti, ¿quieres que la lea? — le pregunto dudosa, pero el chico solo asintió nervioso.

_**Ron: **_

_**Cuando encuentres esta carta yo estaré muy lejos de este castillo.**_

_**Después de luchar en vano con mis fantasmas del pasado he perdido. ¡No puedo más!**_

_**Me iré por un tiempo, necesito sanar viejas heridas. **_

_**Por favor trata de ocultar mi huida hasta el anochecer.**_

_**Dile a Hermione que le agradezco todas las veces en que me ayudo, dile a Ginny que la amo con locura y discúlpame con tu madre por abandonar la escuela.**_

_**H J P -**_

—¡Nos dejo!— dijo por fin Ron, cayendo en la cama de su mejor amigo, dándose cuenta de la situación—No puede estar muy lejos, seguía aquí cuando yo baje.

—Si pero… —le decía Hermione mientras se acercaba y lo miraba con rareza.

—¡Avisemos a Mcgonagall y que lo busquen!—dijo desesperado.

—Ronald, ¿realmente escuchaste lo que dije? El no quiere que lo encuentren—

—Pero…— dijo dudoso.

—El se fue por una razón, debemos respetarla, volverá cuando tenga que volver.

Hermione no se preocupo tanto por el asunto. Harry estaba viviendo un duelo. Necesitaba irse para sanar y eso ella lo entendía. No es como si huyera de sus problemas, porque los había enfrentado, por siete largos años. Ella entendía que su amigo necesitara unas vacaciones.

Después de eso ambos regresaron al gran comedor, el camino era silencioso, pero ya no era incomodo, incluso Hermione le llego a comentar a Ron que si necesitaba ayuda con alguna materia, podrían organizarse los sábados en la biblioteca y formar un grupo de estudio. El pelirrojo le dijo que lo pensaría.

— Oye Hermione… ¿Qué diremos si alguien nos pregunta? —le dijo mientras doblaban en el pasillo que los llevaría directo al Gran Comedor.

— No lo sé Ron, creo que lo mejor es hacer como si no supiéramos nada. Harry nos podio que lo cubrieras hasta el anochecer—.

Entraron de manera silenciosa, pero sus pasos eran mucho ruido para el silencio que reinaba en el Gran Comedor. Todos escuchaban atentos el discurso de la directora, mientras un hombre a su lado reía de manera engreída y sensual.

Hermione se separo de Ron, e inmediatamente busco información a los lados

— ¿Quién es ese? — le pregunto a Parvati.

—¿Ese bombón? es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su nombre es Martin Wells, ¡Es auror y viene de oriente!— le dijo la gemela , claramente emocionada.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Hermione comprobó que todas las chicas, no solo de Gryffindor , se encontraban suspirando como aquel año en que Lockhart juraba ser el héroe de mil hazañas.

Pero mirándolo bien, Hermione no lo encontraba feo, y no era que ese hombre despertara su libido, como en las adolescentes que tenia de compañeras. Pero era lo suficientemente madura como para que sus hormonas juveniles no le afectaran el juicio.

La magia que reinaba ahí era sorprendente, Hermione siempre fue feliz en ese gran salón.

Volteo a los lados, buscando a sus antiguos amigos, pero se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Ginny y al parecer, Ron también lo había notado. Ambos se acercaron a ella e intentaron preguntarle que le sucedía.

Ginny no emitía ruido alguno, tampoco se movía. Solo decía unas cuantas frases sin sentido

—Volvió… eso es imposible ¿no puede ser él? ¿Verdad? —Decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ginny estaba muy pálida y fría.

Rápidamente la mirada de los curiosos se poso sobre ellos y Hermione le dijo a Ron que deberían llevarla a la enfermería. El hermano de la chica no se opuso y así como llegaron en silencio, se fueron.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Hermione sintió una curiosidad inexplicable por mirar una vez más a aquel hombre que sería su nuevo maestro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella tuvo miedo. Supo que algo oscuro se escondía en aquella sonrisa que por un segundo, le dio la sensación que solo estaba dirigida hacia ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>_

Su primera clase seria con los de primer año. Y lamentaba eso, porque la castaña que salía del comedor, le habían dicho, era Hermione Granger, la mejor de la generación. Tenía curiosidad por saber en qué podría beneficiarse al darle clase a la chica.

No considero que fuera apropiado sonreírle de aquella forma cuando la vio salir. No era la sonrisa embaucadora que solía usar. Sino la sonrisa galante, esa que se reservaba para las personas más difíciles de convencer. Pero es que esa melena castaña era tan parecida a la que vio cuando vino para su prueba.

Al parecer su clase con los de séptimo año tendría que esperar para después.

Cuando la hora del desayuno termino. Salió con elegancia de aquel sofocante lugar. Esas mujeres eran unas solteronas que solo querían cazarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>_

— ¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana? —

Ron no se había separado de Ginny en toda la mañana. No le importaba en lo más mínimo sus clases. Ell maestro de pociones seguro le perdonaría la falta cuando le explicase el motivo. Si se daba prisa, aun podría llegar a transformaciones.

—Parece que está en estado de shock. Lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo? ¿Vio algo que le trajera recuerdos muy dolorosos? — pregunto la enfermera, mientras le tomaba la temperatura a su nueva paciente.

—No lo sé. Cuando llegue al gran comedor, esta mañana, estaba bien. Después cuando regrese ella…

— ¿Regresar? —pregunto claramente confundida.

—Yo… olvide unos libros de pociones. Tuve que regresar a mi dormitorio por ellos. Cuando volví Ginny ya estaba así—.

Sabía que no debía anunciar la reciente fuga de su mejor amigo sería una buena idea. Hermione le había dejado claro que Harry se había ido porque había querido. Pero no estaba seguro si era lo mejor. ¿Debería decírselo a Mcgonagall?_ "Se darán cuenta al finalizar el día, quizá incluso antes"._

La enfermera lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando empleando un tono serio le dijo la peor noticia del día.

—Temo que si la señorita Weasley no reacciona, deberá ser enviada a San Mungo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>_

Una vez más estaba solo. Ahora si no había vuelta atrás.

La gente iba y venía sin siquiera notarlo. Las risas de los niños se escuchaban a lo lejos y los pensamientos de en su mente se remontaban al pasado.

Aquel día en que conoció a sus padres. Cuando los vio por primeras a través del espejo de Oesed.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Paris, Francia favor de abordar por la puerta 5B"_

* * *

><p><em>a<br>_

_b  
><em>

_c  
><em>

_Hola ¿Que les parecio?  
><em>

_Bueno pues ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO.  
><em>

_Me dije a mi misma, ¿quienes son los unicos que podrian reconocer a Tom? Mcgonagall , que cree que son alucionaciones suyas; Hagrid que simplemente se anda con cuidado del nuevo profe; Ginny quien lo conocio cuando la camara de los secretos (podria reconocerlo) y por supuesto HARRY, ¿Quien mejor que Harry? asi que, debia encontrar la manera de que quienes lo pudieran reconocer no lo hicieran, asi que Ginny pasara una temporada en San Mungo y Harry viajara por el mundo(Descuiden, regresara).Tambien cambie al profesor de pociones pues Slumhorg seria otro que podria reconocerlo, dejemoslo en que el viejo huyo de nuevo :)  
><em>

_En el proximo capitulo veremos a Tom, en accion como todo un sexy maestro de DCAO.  
><em>

_Ya lo tengo escrito solo estoy ajustando detalles y obvio esperando sus comentarios.  
><em>

_*****Por cierto de nuevo los invito a mi blog, el link esta en mi perfil. Hay una historia Tutilada "Enjoy the silence" que es referente a El lamento de la serpiente negra. Me encantaria que la leyeran y me comentaran que les parece.  
><em>

_Respuesta a comentarios:  
><em>

_**Kuarzo**: Hey que tal!. Pues si verdad esta pareja es rara, pero me alegro de que te hayas hechado una vuelta por esta historia y te haya gustado. CLARO QUE VI TU COMENTARIO EN MI BLOG, me puso muy feliz :) Muchas gracias. Si a mi tambien me hubiera gustado dejar ese cap , pero... hechariamos a perder un poco el elemento sorpresa ¿no crees?  
><em>

_**Ainums**: Muchbas muchas gracias x tu comentarios. Que bueno que te este gustando la historia. Pues si, como viste en mi perfil esta historia va pa largo, claro esta, dependiendo de la respuesta de los lectores :)  
><em>

_**Sara Hime**: Gracias por tus palabras: Si, tienes razon, casi todas las historias Tom&Hermione son de que ella viaja al pasado. Siempre me ha gustado ser original, nunca como los demas, supongo que eso tiene que ver que haya descidido traerlo a el :)  
><em>

_**susan-Black7**: Hola! si, ya en el proximo cap veremos la primera clase de Tom como maestro y como sera con Hermione  
><em>

_**Sabrii**: Gracias x tus palbras, claro q la continuare.  
><em>

_**SmithBlack**: Gracias!  
><em>

_**Fanny**: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, claro que la continuare.  
><em>

_J K Rowling vive de regalias, YO VIVO DE COMENTARIOS :D  
><em>


	6. El profesor de DCAO

Capitulo 6.- El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que entro en aquella vieja aula se sintió transportado a 1945, a sus años de estudiante. <em>"Esto de los viajecitos en el tiempo se me está haciendo costumbre"<em>. Cuando aquella aula de la primera planta había sido el lugar en el que se había interesado profundamente en el arte de la magia oscura.

Agito la varita un par de veces, murmurando alguno que otro hechizo básico para poder arreglar aquel viejo espacio que le serviría de recinto para la enseñanza. Pensaba en muchas cosas y en nada. Pero sobre todo, había una melena castaña que revoloteaba en su pensamiento constantemente. La intriga que le causaba aquella mujer iba más allá de lo superficial. No era muy común soñar con alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

Cuando termino de arreglar el lugar. Los chicos de primer año se abrían paso por el aula, temerosos por su primera clase de DCAO.

No se movió ni un centímetro desde que había sentido que alguien había entrado en el aula. _"Algún estúpido Gryffindor"._

Continuo caminando hacia adelante, hasta quedar de frente a los enorme ventanales que daban a uno de los tantos jardines del castillo.

Debía poner todo su empeño en los alumnos de los primeros años, después de todo, aun podría moldearlos a su conveniencia.

Cuando los demás chiquillos vieron que uno de sus compañeros se aventuraba a entrar, decidieron seguirlo a paso lento.

Ocuparon un lugar en aquellas viejas mesas. Por minutos el silencio reino en aquel viejo salón.

—La magia oscura no es algo que pueda controlar cualquiera—

Después de decir esto Tom se giro y encaro a sus alumnos de primer año. Gryffindor y Slytherin.

—Soy el profesor Martin Wells y en mi clase aprenderán lo que es la magia oscura_—"Profesor Wells…suena perfecto"_

Los miraba a todos y cada uno. Despacio y con interés, buscaba aquellos que fueran aptos para destacar en su clase.

Una mano se alzo enseguida.

— ¿Si? — Era un Gryffindor. De pelo rubio y ojos verdes

—Pensé que esta clase era _Defensa_ contra las artes oscuras—

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — .

Eran de primero y ya lo desafiaban. _"Estas generaciones de ahora. Ya no respetan"_

—*Davis, Tracey, Señor— dijo el muchacho algo nervioso, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento—.

—Y dígame Davis, ¿Cómo planea defenderse de algo que no conoce? —.

El aludido no respondió.

Sabía que sería difícil enseñarles a esos niños ineptos. Pero ya estaba aquí, así que…

—De mi aprenderán lo que es el arte oscura, como pueden llegar a dañar las artes oscuras, y claro está…— Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante—A defenderse. Empezaremos con algo de teoría la primera hora, hechizos básicos, lo que causan y se contra hechizo. La siguiente hora los pondré a prueba—.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LuzEnLaOscuridad<em>**

Después de Transformaciones y Encantamientos, Hermione se dio cuenta que este año la idiotez era más fuerte que nunca en el castillo. No le interesaba en lo absoluto lo guapo que era el tal Martin Wells, ni cual profesora ya le había echado el ojo. Ella solo quería que fuera un buen maestro, que hiciera lo suyo. Para su mala suerte no podría ponerlo a prueba según sus estándares de lo que era un buen profesor, hasta mañana por la tarde, cuando tendría su primer clase de DCAO.

No podía concentrarse mucho el día de hoy, teniendo que cubrir la fuga de su amigo. Pero Ronald la ayudaba y eso ya era algo. Solo tendría que resistir hasta la noche.

Después de salir de Gran Comedor, se fue a su clase de herbologia. No tenía mas deseos de tener distracciones en todo el día. Después de todo, la huida de su mejor amigo y la llegada del misterioso profesor Wells, ya tenían su mundo patas arriba, resto de la tarde se dedicaría a hacer sus deberes, y su destino seria la biblioteca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LuzEnLaOscuridad<em>**

— ¡Valla maestrito eh! — Dean y Ron salían del aula de DCAO con su autoestima claramente diezmada.

—Creo que nos ha dejado claro que aunque hayamos vivido la guerra, el sabe más que nosotros—dijo Seamus tratando de alcanzarlos mientras daban vuelta por el pasillo de el primer piso.

Los habían humillado. Los había hecho pedazos.

Cuando los de séptimo llegaron, con sus caras muy en alto, supo lo que querían decirle. Restregarle en la cara lo que habían vivido, lo que habían peleado y que habían ayudado a la caída del señor tenebroso. _"Puede que derrotaran a mis ineptos mortifagos, pero conmigo no duraran ni 3 minutos"_

Les había dado una lección bastante ruda. Les había dicho, cuando llegaron, que sabía lo que habían vivido _"Mentira",_ que entendía que se sintieran listos para devorar el mundo _"Si claro…"_ Pero sabía que no era así, que muchos ni siquiera sabían pronunciar los hechizos correctamente.

Se batió en duelo, con todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero paciente, a ese individuo que se jactaba de haber derrotado al señor oscuro. Pero jamás apareció.

Peleo con aquellos que estuvieron más involucrados, Finnigan, Weasley…_"Patéticos"_

Pregunto por Harry Potter, pero enseguida noto que el pelirrojo se puso muy nervioso, y dijo que su amigo se había ido a la enfermería porque el desayuno no le había caído bien.

"_¿Qué tratas de ocultar? asqueroso traidor"_

De repente los sucesos de la mañana se reprodujeron de nuevo en su mente, como si alguien diera reversa a la videocasetera. ¡El tipo le estaba haciendo legeremancia! _"¿Estaba permitido que un maestro hiciera eso?"_

—Veo que no tendré el placer de conocer el salvador del mundo mágico—.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LuzEnLaOscuridad<em>**

Durante la cena en el gran comedor, Hermione pudo apreciar los rostros de aquellos que habían tenido ya su primera clase de DCAO. No sabía que esperar, un profesor estricto pero realmente bueno, u… _"Otro Snape"._

Deseo que fuera lo primero. Conocía a sus compañeros y sabía lo holgazanes que podían ser a veces en una clase movida. Pero era DCAO y le sorprendía que sus amigos se mostraran tan deprimidos por una clase que, en general Gryffindor disfrutaba mucho.

Quiso convencerse que eran ideas suyas, pero los Slytherin no estaban mejor que los de su propia casa.

No quiso prestarse a prejuicios y siguió comiendo. Noto que su ex novio estaba más callado que de costumbre y se pregunto la razón por la que Ronald podría estar tan silencioso. A solo unos lugares más a su izquierda le mando una nota al pelirrojo.

_¿Tan malo es el nuevo profesor de DCAO? ¿O es que extrañas a Snape?_

Ron intento reír ante tal chiste, pero lo que le había dicho la señora Pomfrey en la mañana, realmente le había dejado triste, _"Claro, sumando el hecho de que el nuevo maestrito me pateo el trasero"_.

_Es Ginny, no reacciona, probablemente la envíen a San Mungo._

Hermione se puso un poco pálida cuando leyó la nota. No era posible, Harry se iba, Ginny enloquecía y llegaba este misterioso Martin Wells. Hermione no pudo evitar encender su mente suspicaz y preguntarse si los hechos estaban relacionados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LuzEnLaOscuridad<em>**

Se encontraban frente a la gárgola. Ninguno de los dos quería pronunciar la contraseña. No estaban preparados para el posible interrogatorio que tendría lugar en la oficina de la directora.

No sabía la razón, pero podría jurar que era por Harry por lo que ella se encontraba ahora junto a su ex novio sin decirse nada, sin mirarse._"Seguro los profesores le avisaron de su ausencia el día de hoy"_. Se había enterado ya, por rumores, que Ginny seguía sin reaccionar y eso probablemente estaba hundiendo a Ron._"¡Otro Harry no por favor Merlín!". _Hermione no soportaría el convivir con otro deprimido, la idea de ella consolando a Ron no le agradaba nada y si aparte le agregaba que este es un neurótico _"¡Merlín me salve!"._

Cuando quiso decirle algo para hacerlo sentir bien, la gárgola se movió y las escaleras empezaron a ascender.

—¡Se que saben donde esta Potter, y por el bien de su amigo, necesito que me lo digan!—

No podía sentirse peor. La directora la miraba de una manera indescifrable. Severidad, desesperación y tristeza podría jurar que solo eran algunos de los sentimientos que se asomaban en sus ojos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron no diría nada, absolutamente nada.

—Lo siento directora, pero no lo sabemos. Harry lleva todo el verano deprimido y no he podido ayudarlo ni un poco—

—Señor Weasley, ¿usted no dirá nada? —

Ron miraba a cualquier lugar, excepto a el escritorio detrás del cual se protegía la directora.

No es que no quisiera decir algo. El no quería que Harry se fuera, ni que Ginny enfermera. Pero había sucedido, estaba solo. Si, estaba solo porque Hermione ni siquiera seguía a su lado, porque Dean y Seamus no eran más que compañeros de clases y en su familia él no era el favorito. Deseaba poder decir cualquier cosa que pudiera delatar a su mejor amigo sobre su posible paradero, pero sencillamente no se le ocurría nada.

Miro a la directora a los ojos por unos segundos, después bajo la vista y no la levanto hasta que llego a su sala común.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LuzEnLaOscuridad<em>**

—El hecho de que estén aquí para aprender a sanar y no a atacar no disminuirá el rendimiento que exigiré en mi clase—.

Su primera clase de DCAO por fin había llegado.

Después de desayunar huyo del gran comedor con rumbo al aula del primer piso. Su desesperación era evidente y la curiosidad inmensa. Había escuchado que era un gran duelista, que la mayoría no pasaba de idiota para él y que no daba piedad siquiera a las mujeres.

Pero Hermione no necesitaba compasión. Quería comprobar que tan bueno era el famoso auror, y saber si realmente merecía causar tal revuelo, o era que este año todo mundo hacia alarde de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Tom la vio llegar con sus compañeros, la vio tomar asiento en la mesa del frente y abrir sus libros con sumo cuidado_. "La comelibros, la ratona de biblioteca …. La sangre sucia" _eran algunos de los apodos que había escuchado, tenía la castaña.

Deseaba escuchar su voz, no por deseo ni por amor inexplicable, solo deseaba saber si era la dueña de la melodiosa armonia que endulzaba sus sueños. Porque si era así, debía pisar con cuidado.

No era tan experimentado como su versión de esta línea del tiempo. Podía aun cometer errores que ignoraría o negaría. Tampoco caería de rodillas por una mujer, porque ese no era él. No rogaría, no diría palabras tiernas, ni siquiera demostraría lo que pudiera ser que llegara a sentir. Pero muy en el fondo, lo sabría, y no podría ignorarlo. El sentimiento lo quemaría por dentro, tanto, que ardería eternamente. Pero como dijimos, el no es tierno, ni dirá un _Te quiero _el solo es Tom Riddle y su manera de demostrar amor realmente no deseamos conocerla.

—Bueno, como he hecho con sus demás compañeros de curso, en esta clase veremos que tan buenos son en un duelo—.

Tom deseaba comprobar si eran igual de estúpidos e ineptos que sus demás compañeros. Tendría mucho trabajo si quería formar magos dignos de estar en esta comunidad mágica.

No tendría piedad con las mujeres,_"Tienen varita;pueden matar, PUNTO"._ A pesar de haber tenido una que otra buena impresión de algunas Slytherin y Ravenclaw, Gryffindor simplemente no serbia para nada. ¿Dónde habían quedado los buenos duelistas de la valiente casa de los leones? Se preguntaba Tom.

Hermione se acerco a paso decidido. Lo había estudiado con detenimiento mientras sus compañeras intentaban en vano atacarlo, era rápido y sigiloso, como una serpiente. Parecía haber nacido con la varita y solo había visto a Harry ejecutar hechizos casi tan bien como este desconocido hombre.

No desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos negros _"¿Negros? … Juraría que son cafés…"_

El duelo había empezado y ella seguía perdido en los ojos de su enemigo. Apenas si tuvo tiempo para evitar el primer hechizo de su atacante. No podía perder la concentración, ya no estaba Harry para defenderlos, ya no había más Potter para enseñarles, ahora estaban solos.

Con el pasar de los minutos, la audiencia se sorprendió por el rendimiento de Hermione. No era que fuera una gran duelista, de hecho ni siquiera podía atacar al profesor, pero su merito consistía en que había sido la única que había podido evitar algunos de los hechizos que este había mandado, si bien no era con un contra-hechizo al menos si esquivándolo.

El problema que tenía Hermione para atacar, es que su oponente usaba hechizos NO verbales, no podía usar un contra hechizo al azar y esperar que funcionara. Esperaba poder tener al menos por una vez el tiempo suficiente para poder contra atacar, pero la oportunidad no se daba y se empezaba a cansar.

Al final de la clase, un hechizo tan sencillo fue el que termino por derrumbarla.

—Valla, al parecer la señorita Granger tiene una gran habilidad para evadir hechizos—

No estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera decepcionado, pero si estaba intrigado. Esta chica le había aguantado apenas si el paso, no esperaba que ella lograra derrotarlo, pero tampoco pensó que sería tan resistente, era un diamante en bruto, que si se pulía bien, podría brillar aun más que el resto de los posibles potenciales que ya tenía en mente.

No quiso responder a tan desagradable comentario. Se dedico a mirarlo por unos segundos, tan profundamente, que incluso se sintió ahogada en esos dos profundos pozos oscuros. Se fue sin decir adiós, ni pedir permiso para retirarse. Simplemente se sentía sofocada ante la mirada de aquel profesor. Porque lo había visto bien y tuvo miedo de sus pensamientos. Había visto su perfecta silueta, esos zapatos tan bien boleados, ese pantalón negro que le hacía ver un trasero tan apetecible, esa camisa blanca de botones que se ceñía a su cuerpo, seguida de un chaleco negro que solo resaltaba mas la discreta musculatura de aquel individuo. _"Es guapo"_ pensó, y fue cuando se asusto y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

Hermione nunca había pensado eso, ni había fantaseado por unos segundos con algún chico y ahora sucedía de la nada. Probablemente era cosa del calor que se sentía en el aula después de tanta magia que se había conjurado.

¿La habré intimidado? No, dudaba que fuera esa la razón para que la alumna modelo saliera del aula sin pedir permiso.

Dio por terminada la clase y espero a que todos se fueran. Cuando se encontraba guardando sus cosas a punto de partir a su despacho, noto una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. _"Esa sangre sucia sí que me hiso sudar" _pensó con arrogancia y sarcasmo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LuzEnLaOscuridad<em>**

A la hora de la cena las caras largas no escaseaban. No era la sombra de la guerra, ni el temor de un nuevo enemigo, lo que provocaba ese estado de ánimo en los estudiantes, sino el saberse mediocres a los ojos de un profesor nuevo, que por cierto, no había peleado en la guerra … como ellos.

Tom no podía más que disfrutar de las caras tristes y resignadas de los patéticos niños que tenia frente a él, cenando su leche tibia para irse a dormir. Sonreía y miraba al frente. De vez en cuando, encontraba mirada con algún estudiante potencial y simplemente daba un asentimiento con la cabeza como si fuera un saludo. No terminaría haciendo lo mismo que Slumhorg con su estúpido club de eminencias, pero le gustaba tener una buena relación con aquellos que podrían llegar a servirle de alguna manera, aquellos aptos para ser su siguiente generación de mortifagos o esos cuyos padres tenían dos cosas importantes que Tom necesitaba, dinero y poder.

A pesar de que ella no tenía ni dinero, ni poder, ni siquiera provenía de una noble familia, le serviría, ya le encontraría una ocupación. Intento buscarla por la mesa de los leones, y a pesar de haber algunas melenas castañas no había ninguna como la de ella. Busco en otras mesas, quizá estaría comiendo con alguna amiga de otra casa, pero tampoco la encontró.

Y a todo esto se dio cuenta de que el estúpido pelirrojo tampoco estaba. Había escuchado rumores entre las alumnas de que al parecer esos dos tenían algo. Pero de momento no le importaba en que cama estuviera esa sangre sucia porque aun no era útil para él.

—Discúlpenme debo retirarme un momento—

La directora salió por la puerta de atrás sin llamar la atención de los estudiantes, solo la de Tom, que encontraba muy curioso la desaparición de los dos Gryffindor y además de la directora en plena cena.

No dio más importancia al asunto de la que requería, después de unos minutos abandono el gran comedor y se retiro a las mazmorras.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LuzEnLaOscuridad<em>**

Pasaron los días y el tema del nuevo maestro ya había pasado a la historia.

Los días que Hermione y Ron compartían clase de DCAO solían ignorarse y eso no pasaba desapercibido para cierto mago oscuro. No quería admitir que la vigilaba, que anhelaba escuchar su voz y lo que pasa es que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que quería.

Hermione solía practicar en la sala de menesteres cuando tenía tiempo libre, lanzaba hechizos y practica contra-hechizos NO verbales, pero en la clase lograba con gran dificultad el solo defenderse, y era frustrante porque sentía que no avanzaba.

Las semanas se convirtieron en un mes y las cosas con Ron cada día se enfriaban más. Desde aquella noche, en que él le había pedido que lo acompañara a despedir a Ginny en la enfermería, no habían vuelto a hablar. Ya no tenían nada que los mantuviera juntos, Harry se había ido y Ginny estaba loca, fin de la historia.

Había un chico de Ravenclaw, que solía insistir los viernes de salir a caminar por el castillo con ella, pero Hermione simplemente no estaba interesada.

A pesar de que faltaba mucho para sus EXTASIS Hermione se encontraba cada sábado y domingo en la biblioteca, repasando lo que había visto en la semana de cada una de sus materias.

Así, que como cada sábado, el reloj de la biblioteca marcaba la media noche, y Hermione estaba guardando sus cosas para irse a su torre.

Estaba a punto de partir, pero la biblioteca a estas horas estaba oscura y no había más luz que la lámpara que se encontraba cercana a su mesa. Escucho pasos e instintivamente se oculto, no sin antes apagar su lámpara.

Estaba detrás de una inmensa torre de libros sin acomodar, cuando lo vio. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar y ese caminar tan altivo era inconfundible para ella. Pensó que la regañaría por estar a estar horas fuera de la cama, pero recordó que eso sería estúpido porque ella era premio anual y no podría molestarla por eso. Pero cuando Tom paso de largo por su mesa sin siquiera mirar en la dirección donde ella se ocultaba, se dio cuenta de que Martin Wells se dirigía hacia la sección prohibida.

Sabía que los maestro no tenían ninguna restricción para entrar y consultar algún libro de ese lugar, pero también, dudaba mucho que a esta hora, la señora Pince le diera una visita guiada.

Pero, lo que le causo un repentino miedo, fue darse cuenta de que el profesor Wells sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse, como si conociera el lugar. La sección prohibida no estaba a la vuelta del primer librero, era todo un laberinto poder llegar y no era fácil dar con ella, aun se preguntaba como su mejor amigo había encontrado el lugar en primer año.

Hermione sintió pánico, otra vez esos ataques de ansiedad. Como pudo salió del lugar y se olvido del asunto por el momento. Pero más tarde recordaría investigar ¿Cómo es que si Martin Wells jamás había estado en Hogwarts, sabía exactamente a donde ir, y porque iba a ese lugar? ¿Qué libro tan oscuro necesitaba leer para dar clase en Hogwarts?

—Buenas noches señora Pince, disculpe que salga a estas horas, me retiro— Hermione ni siquiera volteo a ver a la mujer que se encontraba de espalda a ella terminando de acomodar unos libros.

¿Cómo había entrado Martin Wells a la sección prohibida sin la señora Pince? ¿Qué tenía que buscar el en ese lugar? Ni siquiera Snape cuando fue maestro de DCAO consulto algún libro de ese escalofriante lugar.

—Ah Profesor Wells ¿Ya encontró el libro que necesitaba? —

—Sí, es usted muy amable al permitirme irrumpir en este lugar a tales horas—

—Oh profesor no se preocupe, puedo preguntar ¿qué libro necesitaba con tanta urgencia? —

—Un libro muy especial para mí, me ayudo mucho aprender sobre las artes oscuras cuando fui un estudiante—

—pero… ese libro es el único que existe de "La magia oscura y sus afines" y siempre ha estado en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo es posible que usted lo haya leído antes? — Por un momento la mirada de la bibliotecaria se perdió en los ojos de Tom Riddle y fue cuando ella lo supo, quien era él, y no quien aparentaba ser.

—Obliviate— dijo apuntándole con su varita.

Los ojos de la señora Pince quedaron muy abiertos y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el inmenso dolor que sentía en la cabeza.

—Jamás me vio en la biblioteca y nunca hemos cruzado palabra, usted no me conoce—

Tom abandono el lugar sin el mínimo cargo de conciencia. Sabía que debía andar con cuidado y desgraciadamente solo encontró una víctima de las dos que esperaba_."Esa sangre sucia se salvo por unos minutos"_ Si la hubiera visto antes también seria una pobre e infortunada víctima de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Hermione estaba a salvo por esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>a<em>**

**_b  
><em>**

**_c  
><em>**

**_Hey ¿que les parecio el sexy maestro de DCAO?  
><em>**

**_ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO:  
><em>**

**_*No se si ustedes tienen cuenta en Pottermore , yo si (Soy BronceOjo3895 por si me quieren agregar) y en esa pagina, ademas de juegos y capitulos interactivos hay material adicional de J K Rowling (La Sensei :P) y uno de esos articulos habla de "Los 40 originales", eran 40 nombres que habia dado a los compañeros de curso de Harry, el nombre de Davis Tracey lo tome de ahi._****_  
><em>**

**_**La señora Pince lo ha reconocido y nuestro mago oscuro ha sabido salir bien librado de esta. Consulte y segun sus registros ella ha sido la unica bibliotecaria, asi que dejemoslo en que ella es casi tan vieja como Dumbledore :P.  
><em>**

**_*** ¡DE NUEVO! EL BLOG CHICAS Y CHICOS, EL BLOG... LES PUSE UN AVISO IMPORTANTE AHI, ASI QUE USTEDES SABEN SI LO LEEN O NO, POR LEER NO TE COBRAN, Y LOS COMENTARIOS SON GRATIS, NO NECESITAS TENER CUENTA DE BLOGGER NI NADA.  
><em>**

**_ESO ME RECUERDA, TENGO UNA DUDA EXISTENCIA... CUANTOS DE MIS SEGUDORES SON CHICOS Y CUANTAS SON CHICAS? TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE SOMOS MAS MUJERES QUE HOMBRES EN ESTA PAGINA XD._****_  
><em>**

**_Por cierto, estoy supermega fasinada con Game Of Thrones :D , tanto que pienso leer los libros este invierno, como dicen los Stark : "Winter is coming" . ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto la serie o a leido algun libro de la saga? Me encanta Arya, me siento muy identificada con ella :) asi era yo de chiquilla, jajaja y Sansa es una tonta niña frivola y superficial, me choca¬¬. Bueno si no saben de que hablo les repito ¡EL BLOG! jajajaja :)  
><em>**

**_ReSPuEsTa A lOs CoMeNtArIoS:  
><em>**

**PrincesLynx:**** Hola! Es la primera vez que me dejas review verdad? bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo 6, espero que te siga gustanto mucho mi historia, me hace feliz la buena aceptacion que esta teniendo. Lo de actualizar mas seguido no te prometo nada, todo depende de mi musa y de la escuela :/****  
><strong>

**SmithBlack: Hola, gracias x el comentario :)  
><strong>

**BlackAthena66: Si, mis capitulos no son tan largos, pero los hago de acuerdo a la inspiracion. Gracias x comentar :)  
><strong>

**SammR: Gracias por tu comentario :) . Si, mi historia es diferente, creo que de hecho solo hay otra historia donde tom viene al futuro, pero esta avandonada :( . Como puedes ver, en este capitulo empezo la atraccion fatal :P . La actitud de Harry creo yo, es de lo mas normal, digo, no soy psicologa pero creo que cuando alguien vive algo como una guerra, si, das gracias x estar vivo pero igual pasas por un proceso de depresion, y mas el que fue quien mas peso llevo sobre sus hombros y el que mas perdio :'(  
><strong>

**Yuuki Kuchiki: Lo se, los primeros caps, publique uno por mes, pero creeme lo hacia dependiendo de los comentarios, me comentaban poquito, tardaba, el capitulo 5 lo publique hace una semana creo, porque ha tenido muy buena cantidad de comentarios. Si yo veo que no me comentan , veo que no les gusta la historia, y menos llega la musa :P  
><strong>

**Sara Hime: Tus deseos son ordenes, Hermione y Tom ya han tenido su priomer clase y la atraccion ha empezado a QUERER surguir, la dejaran?  
><strong>

**KUARZO: HOLA :) , TOME TU CONSEJO, LA VERDAD ME AYUDO MUCHO , PORQUE YO NO HABIA PENSADO EN ESO DE QUE EL ESTA JOVEN Y ES IMPULSIVO E INEXPERTO Y ESO ME PUEDE SERVIR PARA HACERLO COMETER ALGUN DESLIZ ;) . GRACIAS POR TUS VISITAS A MI BLOG, CREO QUE ERES LA UNICA :'( JAJAJAJA :)  
><strong>

**_susan-black7 :_****_ Hola, aqui esta el capitulo espero te haya agradado :)_****_  
><em>**

**_sabrii: Claro que la continuare :)  
><em>**

**_Ainums: No te preocupes, tu comentario siempre es bienvenido, de hecho me alegra que me comentes cada cap x) eso me hace feliz. Pues si, como explique, tenia que sacarlo de la historia, pero VOLVERA, jajaja bien terminator ;p  
><em>**

**_J K Rowling vive de regalias, YO VIVO DE COMENTARIOS :)_****_  
><em>**


	7. Encuentro Gatuno

Capitulo 7. Encuentro Gatuno

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del viejo castillo mientras miraba el atardecer. Realmente se sentía intrigada por la actitud de su nuevo maestro, el profesor Wells. Es decir, sabía mucho de magia oscura. A decir verdad, sabia mas de magia que ningún otro, pero aun no habían avanzado gran cosa en lo que llevaba el curso.<p>

Sabia por chismes, que los alumnos de primer año lo adoraban, en especial Slytherin y Ravenclaw, los primeros por su actitud y temple frio y soberbio; los segundos por su vasto conocimiento. Mientras tanto, los Gryffindor permanecían recelos ante aquel intruso que parecía disfrutar el enseñar a atacar, más que defender.

La delegada estaba al tanto que este maestro había entrado en la sección prohibida y había cambiado radicalmente su manera de enseñar, hasta ahora pasiva.

A pesar de que sus compañeros se esforzaban por complacer a ese hombre, ella simplemente permanecía en "Alerta permanente" como decía el viejo Moody. Al recordarlo sonrió y pensó en que realmente lo conoció poco, pero sabía que era un hombre de armas tomar.

Por un momento, los rayos del sol intentaron cegarla, a lo que instintivamente levanto su mano para proteges sus ojos. A lo lejos en el otro extremo del interminable pasillo, el profesor Wells se aproximaba con paso decidido hacia ella.

Tom no sabía que había sido visto aquella noche en la sección prohibida por su escurridiza alumna, quien ahora lo miraba con una expresión que sinceramente lo desconcertaba. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba esa chiquilla? O mejor aún, ¿Qué era lo que creía saber? Tom estaba logrando sus objetivos. Poco a poco había logrado ganarse al profesorado y la directora había dejado de mirarlo con cierta desconfianza. Sus alumnos ciertamente lo veneraban y esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la semana hambrientos de conocimientos que solo el podría brindarles. Pero esa chica realmente le preocupaba. No podía dejar de analizar las cosas respecto a esa muchacha que cursaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

De repente rozo su hombro y sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo.

El momento paso y cada quien desapareció en la esquina contraria. Pero para Tom había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de que aquella noche en la biblioteca, ella se había dado cuenta de que habia estado en la seccion prohibid, y preguntas como ¿Habia estado el aqui antes? resonaban en la mente de la chica continuamente.

* * *

><p>El lunes siempre era el dia mas pesado para ella. No por sus agobiantes clases, ni por sus obligaciones como Delegada, sino porque sabía que su descanso se terminaban y debía emprender de nuevo el inicio de una pesada semana.<p>

La hora de transformaciones simplemente era su preferida. Se acercaba el momento cumbre. La profesora Mcgonagall les había prometido enseñarlos a convertirse en un animal y evidentemente, informaría al ministerio sobre aquellos que lo lograrían y la forma que tendrían al cambiar.

Hermione estaba realmente emocionada, ansiaba saber que animal podría representarla. Sinceramente, esperaba que no fuera una nutria, a pesar de que era un animal inteligente, era pequeño y podría confundirse con un Huron por ejemplo, y eso solo le recordaba la desagradable presencia de Draco Malfoy aun por el castillo.

Había leído un poco sobre el asunto y esperaba lograrlo a la primera vez, y volver a impresionar una vez más a su profesora predilecta.

—Buenas tardes —Dijo la profesora de transformaciones al entrar al aula— Como les he comentado anteriormente, empezaremos a practicar la transformación humana, podrán convertirse en un animal, el que prefieran.

Hermione siempre pensó que el tener la habilidad de ser un animago, requería de años de estudio y entrenamiento, pero al parecer la profesora pensaba que ellos estaban listos.

Lo cierto era que la directora del colegio y también maestra de transformaciones, tenía sus esperanzas puestas en una sola alumna.

—Para ser un animago necesitan sentir el deseo de ser uno, las ganas de convertirse en algo mas, y el pensamiento preciso— hiso una pausa, que nadie oso interrumpir— No hay hechizo ni conjuro que los pueda ayudar, no existen pociones que los ayuden en el proceso, están solos, están haciendo esto por su cuenta.

Todos se habían colocado en círculo, alrededor de la maestra, quien dirigía su voz con completa confianza y seguridad. Así era ella, y Hermione realmente la admiraba, tanto, que deseaba poder ser al menos la mitad de excelente de lo que era su maestra preferida.

—Ahora bien, ustedes pueden elegir que animal serán ¡Pero tengan cuidado! una vez que lo elijan, no cambiara —dijo con seriedad— Concéntrense, cierren sus ojos y dejen fuera de su mente todo pensamiento innecesario, y piensen en un animal que los represente o que sea su predilecto.

Hermione no sabía cual elegir, había tantos animales fantásticos, que realmente no podría elegir solo uno.

—¿Están listos? —pregunto la maestra y entonces Hermione supo exactamente que animal quería ser.

* * *

><p>Las noches en ese lugar eran frías, pero no importaba porque Tom sabía que este castillo era como su hogar. Nunca había sido feliz en ningún sitio como lo fue en este maldito lugar.<p>

La torre de astronomía era perfecta para sentir el frio de la noche. A su mente acudía el pasado, el presente y su futuro.

Tom no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía muy confundido respecto a su vida y había empezado a hacer una retrospectiva de lo que supuestamente el había hecho en este tiempo y había terminado en esa misma torre , a donde sus tribulaciones lo habían llevado.

Había creado Horrocruxes, siete para ser precisos. Recordaba haber creado los primeros dos, el anillo de Sorvolo y el diario, pero de los otros cuatro no tenía ni idea de cómo los había obtenido, pero si sabia como los había perdido.

Había cometido errores, se había dado cuenta de que no era perfecto y que eso le había costado la derrota.

Necesitaba encontrar una manera de mantenerse joven y fuerte, de resistir al paso del tiempo y de lograr el reconocimiento que merecía. Porque él era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y no podían dejarlo de lado o ignorarlo, eso jamás.

Pero quizá sus errores del futuro que nunca cometería, le habían ayudado esta vez. Sabia de la profecía, sabia de Harry Potter y sabia también que su mano derecha, su mejor mortifago, un tal Severus Snape , lo había traicionado.

Pero, ¿Qué quería Tom Ryddle? Simplemente quería lo mejor para la comunidad mágica y para él. Quería que las cosas se dieran naturalmente y que aquellos que no merecían estudiar magia, no eran sangres sucia, sino aquellas con la magia tan deficiente como para no luchar por sobrevivir.

Una nueva guerra estaba por estallar en la comunidad mágica, y nada tenia que ver con magos tenebrosos.

Últimamente su vida había cambiado mucho. De ser un jovencito de dieciocho años, rechazado para un puesto en la escuela donde aprendió magia, a un trabajo modesto en Borgin And Burkes y después su vida había cambiado para siempre, cuando ese perdedor de Martin Wells había desaparecido de la nada frente a él y le había dejado el mejor libro del mundo.

Al estar en un tiempo desconocido para el, donde todo el mundo lo odiaba y festejaba su muerte, la soledad era su mejor amiga. No tenia cómplices ni amigos, el trabajaba solo.

Siempre había sido autosuficiente, porque siempre supo que estaba solo, destinado a algo grande, si, pero solo.

El aire acaricio su rostro y un maullido se escucho a sus espaldas. "La gata del celador" pensó. Pero al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que esta era diferente, era negra como la noche y sus ojos eran dos enormes luces en la oscuridad.

Nunca había visto ese gato por aquí y no sabía que esperar. Podría ser cualquiera, pero también podría ser un simple gato. Lo observo detenidamente, meneando su cola sin apartar la mirada él, se fue acercando lentamente y volvió a maullar.

Tom lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo vio directo a los ojos. Era un simple gato y realmente matar animales no le atraía en absoluto. Volvió a depositar al animal en el suelo y miro de nuevo el oscuro horizonte frente a él.

Tom Ryddle tenía mucho trabajo por delante, tenía un imperio que construir, el solo querían una cosa, que el mundo supiera que Lord Voldemort estaba vivo, y más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

><p>Después de sus clases con sus alumnos de primer año, Tom recibió con semblante serio a los de séptimo curso.<p>

—A partir de hoy aprenderemos hechizos relacionados a la convocación de elementos como agua, viento o … fuego— dijo mientras pasaba por el lugar de Hermione— ¿alguien conoce algún hechizo capaz de invocar alguno de los elementos que dije?.

Una mano se alzo enseguida, y a pesar de estar de espaldas a ella, supo que sería la única que podría contestarle.

Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que quien levantaba la mano era Draco Malfoy

—Sí, señor Malfoy dígame— Dijo ocultando la decepción que inconscientemente sintió decepcionado.

—Esta el hechizo de fuego, Fienfyre— dijo tranquilamente el rubio, aunque la tristeza que sentía por dentro al recordar la muerte de su amigo fue bien ocultada.

Hermione había decidido no levantar la mano y quedarse de observadora, quería conocer el propósito de la clase a partir de ahora, estudia el terreno y saber a qué se enfrentaba con este misterioso maestro. Sospechaba de donde había salido la idea de enseñarles hechizos de este tipo, que según ella tenía entendido se reservaban a los aurores y no entendía porque se los enseñaba ahora y a ellos.

—Correcto señor Malfoy, 10 puntos para Slytherin —dijo con satisfacción— Realmente hay pocos hechizos conocidos por la comunidad mágica para invocar fuego, agua o aire.

Hiso una pausa y paseo por el salón, mirando detenidamente a sus alumnos mas soberbios, eso claro incluido el otro grupo de Gryfindor que también eran unos engreídos.

Tom estaba dispuesto a enseñarles lo que la magia oscura podía hacer, lo que podía proporcionar o regalar. Sabia que muchos se perderían, pero otros lograrían dominar el arte de la magia oscura, y a esos magos los quería a su lado. Basta ya de mortifagos ineptos, Hogwarts era un menú de magos y brujas del que el planeaba servirse solo lo mejor.

* * *

><p>A la hora de cenar Hermione estaba muy callada. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ese maestro pero al mismo tiempo tenía el deseo de acercarse a el y conocerle un poco mejor. Pero atribuía ese inexplicable deseo a el misterio que era ese hombre. Y no era solo el saberse descubierta aquella noche en la biblioteca, sino el sentir que algo no estaba bien y que, desde que Harry se había ido las cosas ya no encajaban igual.<p>

—Oye Hermione felicidades por tu transformación, supe que fuiste la única que lo logro—le dijo Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa y con la boca prácticamente llega—

Hermione era experta en interpretarlo cuando hacia eso, a pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos no tuvieran ni idea de lo que quería decir.

Por otro lado, su transformación era algo que quería mantener en secreto y solo la profesora Mcgonagall lo sabía, ya que, ella había sido la única que la había visto transformada, ahí en el centro del salón, cuando todos intentaban con sus ojos cerrados convertirse en su animal predilecto, ella lo logro y volvió a la normalidad, y solo su maestra fue capaz de observar el acto y maravillarse ante la habilidad de esa joven bruja.

—Gracias Ron— dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

Ya no eran los amigos de antaño, pero aun así el cumplido no se despreciaba y sabia que su compañero se lo decía de buena fe.

Esa noche tras abandonar el gran comedor se desidio a intentarlo de nuevo y logro convertirse en una hermosa gata negra que recorrió los pasillos de nuevo como la noche anterior, en busca del ausente maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

><p>Se que he estado ausente un mes pero las razones son :<p>

La escuela

La falta de inspiración

La falta de comentarios

Lo primero no se puede arreglar, pero lo segundo y lo tercero si. Sinceramente , acepto sus consejos e ideas para la historia y tambien sus comentarios, son mi combustible y sin el no funciono :/

Este capitulo fue un poco de transición, podemos ver que Hermione puede transformarse en una gata negra y que Tom tiene sus momentos de reflexión.

No se que pasara en el que sigue, quizá ya un enfrentamiento mas fuerte entre ambos, quizás Tom intente atacarla y ella se defienda estupendamente no lo se… AYUDENME

Gracias por sus comentarios, y no olviden visitar el blog para avisos y caps extra, tambien tienen que leer "ENJOY THE SILENCE" una historia en la que Tom Ryddle es ministro de magia y tiene todo lo que siempre quizo, exepto una cosa… EL LINK ESTA EN MI PERFIL

Tambien les aviso, estoy leyendo el príncipe mestizo y simplemente me encanta, toda la información que he obtenido de Voldemort me va a ayudar en la historia, pero como les digo, necesito un poco de ustedes, con ideas y comentarios.

Cambiare ahora en adelante el formato de la historia por ejemplo, ya solo aparecerá el nombre del capitulo y su contenido ya que el discleimer lo he repetido un monton, ahora usare "DELEGADA" que es como viene en la versión al español de la editorial salamandra, en vez de premio anual y tambien ahora usare Ryddle en vez de Riddle, que según el internet ambos son validos pero la versión al español dice Ryddle.

tambien un aviso mas personal, estoy escribiendo un blog personal, se llama "Crocinas de una estudiante de medicina" es un pequeño espacio donde me quejo de los profes y dehaogo mi estres academico por si les interesa busquelo en mi **perfil del blog**.

Saludos y sigan leyendo porfa aaa claro y comentando


	8. Llamame Tom

Capítulo 8. Tom

* * *

><p>Tonight, WE are YOUNG, So let's set the world on fire.<p>

Aún no entendía por qué no podía dejar de desconfiar en el profesor Wells. Había algo en su método de enseñanza que simplemente le hacía sospechar que ese ser ocultaba más de lo que dejaba ver.

Es decir, ella no era Harry para investigar cualquier cabo suelto, ni tampoco un Weasley para seguir al primero hasta el fin del mundo, pero el asunto era demasiado atrayente como para ignorarlo.

Había estado observando por semanas las actitudes de su maestro con el resto de los alumnos y los demás profesores, y había notado que era como hablar con una persona diferente cada vez. Era carismático y manipulador, pero los alumnos no se daban cuenta, y sin querer, los libros sobre artes oscuras y pociones de la biblioteca, tenían lista de espera de hasta dos semanas.

¿Qué era lo que este individuo pretendía alentando a los pequeños en el arte oscura? ¿Y por qué McGonagall no hacía nada al respecto?

Como animaga que era ahora, había aprendido a ser sigilosa, invisible. Y está de más decir que había visto suficiente de su maestro como para sospechar que había gato encerrado, y no precisamente la señora Norris.

A pesar de eso, el tiempo para seguir investigando se agotaba y las vacaciones de diciembre cada vez se veían más próximas debido al frío y la nieve que se tornaban más intensos cada día. Hermione había decidido que, a falta de padres, Hogwarts sería su refugio esa navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Luzenlaoscuridad<strong>

–Así que, Martin, dime, ¿estarás con Rosmerta durante las fiestas? –preguntó la directora a su recién nombrado profesor y próximamente subdirector.

¿Qué la había llevado a tomar esa decisión, cuando quien merecía serlo podría ser Pomona o Flitwick? Ni ella lo sabía, pero Martin era joven e inteligente. Se había ganado al alumnado y al profesorado en cuestión de semanas y sabía manejar a las masas, como había demostrado en varias ocasiones cuando había tumultos en los pasillos. Los alumnos lo escuchaban y buscaban su consejo constantemente, los profesores lo respetaban.

Aun así, Dumbledore no dejaba de decirle que tuviera cuidado con ese hombre, y la directora no entendía por qué, es decir, Martin era muy atento y muy correcto, tenía propiedad y estilo. En cambio, Albus sólo había necesitado verlo una vez para saber que no era alguien de fiar, pero nunca le dio razones ni explicaciones, quería que así como así, ella desconfiara de alguien que había probado ser buen maestro y compañero de trabajo, y le parecía injusto que Albus quisiera que lo vigilara.

Aunque también le parecía extraño que Martin prefiriera verla en el comedor o en algún aula vacía en vez de en su despacho, era como si quisiera evitar algo o alguien, pero ¿Qué?

—Probablemente la visite unos días, pero no quisiera dejar mucho tiempo el colegio, me he encariñado tanto con estos viejos muros, que me parece imposible imaginar una vida más allá de sus puertas.

De nuevo, educado, propio y con un halago discreto.

La directora le regaló una fugaz sonrisa, entendía al profesor a la perfección, Hogwarts era simplemente el lugar perfecto.

De vuelta a su despacho, el profesor Wells pasó por la biblioteca para adentrarse de nuevo en la sección prohibida y mirar una vez más esa inigualable colección de libros que simplemente le fascinaban.

Paseaba por aquellos pasillos oscuros a pesar de que aún el sol no se ocultaba. Se preguntaba si los de séptimo año podrían aprender un poco de él o simplemente desecharlos y quedarse con los pequeños que parecían más prometedores.

De repente, la vio. Ahí al final del pasillo estaba ella y lo miraba fijamente como si lo hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo.

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Lo mismo que usted, profesor —le dijo con tal descaro que se sorprendió a si misma por el tono usado a un hombre que, a pesar de todo, era una autoridad.

–Entonces quiere conocer un poco más la oscuridad… –le dijo mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro y se acercaba más y más a ella.

Parecía un maniático que había encontrado un montón de lucecitas brillantes y lo tenían encandilado.

—Dígame sobre qué quiere aprender, quizá la pueda ayudar.

—Dígame qué oculta, quizá yo sepa lo que usted desconoce, profesor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre, que seguía mirándola a los ojos como si la vida le fuera en ello.

"_Legeremancia. Qué tonta soy._"

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta lo que su maestro estaba haciendo, éste soltó una discreta carcajada.

—Una delegada tiene muchas ocupaciones como para sospechar cosas de un profesor que lo único que hace es su trabajo.

–Entonces, dígame, ¿por qué tanto hincapié en enseñar artes oscuras y no _defensa_ contra las artes oscuras? ¿Cómo logró que McGonagall lo permitiera y por qué todo el mundo parece ser ciego?

—¿Por qué te importa? Crees que eres superior a tus compañeros sólo porque haces las cosas bien y esperas ser recompensada, en vez de revelarte contra las cadenas que los demás te imponen.

—Si cree que insultarme logrará que quite el dedo del renglón, se equivoca. Seis años estudiando con Draco Malfoy me han hecho inmune a burlas.

Tom no se había dado cuenta y la distancia entre ambos se estaba acabando. El aire parecía escasear y el calor aumentaba lentamente.

Se acercó un poco a ella. Parecía que era el momento adecuando y sus labios estaban abiertos, como esperándolo. Ella lo miraba a los ojos con duda y miedo.

"_¿Lo haría?_", se preguntaba constantemente la castaña.

Cerró sus ojos y esperó el beso, que parecía ser inevitable.

De repente el frío la abrumó y la soledad hizo presencia a su lado. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la realidad. Se había ido.

El profesor Wells abandonó la biblioteca con el libro que necesitaba y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, porque él siempre obtenía lo que quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Luenlaoscuridad<strong>

Los alumnos se habían ido con su familia a pasar las fiestas y al parecer, ron estaría en la madriguera, seguramente los Weasley iriran a ver a Ginny todos juntos. Había pocos alumnos ese año y realmente se sintió muy sola.

La cena con los profesores había sido agradable, había algunos compañeros de otros años, pero eran realmente pocos alumnos los que estaban en el castillo, y encima, el profesor Wells no dejaba de mirarla.

Después de un discurso para finalizar la cena por parte de la directora, uno a uno se fueronretirando los presentes y Hermione se rezagó a propósito, pues el misterioso hombre de ojos oscuros aún no se iba.

Cuando lo vio salir, se paró de su asiento y se despidió de los maestros aún presentes. Después rebuscó con la mirada a aquel hombre que parecía huir con todas sus fuerzas de ella.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que finalmente se cansó. El tipo se le había escapado y ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que ella quería de él.

Se recargó en la vieja puerta del aula en desuso, sólo para descansar un rato y poder decidir si debía o no continuar con la locura de perseguir a un profesor.

De repente, cayó de espaldas. El hombre tan buscado la miraba desde arriba con arrogancia.

—Te ves mejor ahí, en el suelo —le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se adentraba en el aula.

Hermione se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y recuperó un poco de aire que le exigían sus pulmones. Lo miró detenidamente y lo que vio, simplemente le fascinó. La luz de la luna iluminaba de lleno el bello y pálido rostro de su profesor, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía tener una tranquilidad inmutable, jamás lo había visto así.

—Muchos alumnos y profesores lo respetan, lo siguen… lo escuchan, tiene poder sobre los demás —le dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba despacio.

—Si lo tuviera, cosa que dudo, las cosas serían muy diferentes —le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgicas, de esas que muestras cuando recuerdas algo triste.

Había dirigido su mirada a esa alumna tan hostigosa que se había dedicado a seguirlo estas últimas semanas. Así es, sabía que ella podía transformarse en una gata; a la directora se le había ocurrido mencionarlo en una charla que habían sostenido hacía algunos días, y entonces, Tom se dio cuenta de que esa chica lo estaba acosando.

La miraba bien y la recorría muchas veces por todo su cuerpo, no era la mujer más atractiva del mundo, pero era bella e inteligente, sobre todo inteligencia, algo que le hacía respetarla. Sabía tomar decisiones, la había visto en varias ocasiones y le gustaba romper unas cuantas reglas, como por ejemplo, la hora de cierre de la biblioteca, regla que él también solía romper cuando era estudiante.

—Dígame qué oculta. ¿Por qué el misterio parece rondar a su alrededor y la oscuridad ser su vida? —le dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba a él.

—Cuando estemos solos, tutéame, por favor.

Lo había decidido, quería a alguien como ella en su bando. Definitivamente, si la tenía a ella, podría asegurarse a muchos más, además de que le serviría tener a alguien que supiera sanar a los heridos, en caso de que alguno de sus sirvientes resultara herido.

—Está bien, Martin.

Odiaba ese nombre, porque no era suyo y porque era el de un perdedor. A pesar de odiar su propio nombre, incluso lo prefería mil veces.

—Dime Tom, por favor.

—¿Tom?

—Ven, vamos a afuera. Es noche buena y esas estúpidas fiestas, pero prefiero salir de aquí.

La tomó de la mano y la jaló por los pasillos del colegio. No había nadie que impidiera la salida de esos dos, pues el castillo estaba desierto. Pronto el frío la invadió y se sintió contrariada sobre si debía o no ir a donde este sujeto la llevaba.

—¿A qué te referías con afuera? —Hermione empezaba a sospechar a qué clase de lugar se refería y no estaba nada de acuerdo con ese plan.

—Sólo necesito salir de aquí. Ven conmigo y te lo diré todo.

Curiosidad, su mayor debilidad.

* * *

><p>La larga espera creo q valio la pena. Bueno, hermione ya se le pone al tiro a el profesor wells y la directora nos explica sus motivos por los que no le hace mucho caso a los consejos de Dumbledore.<p>

Excusas excusas, bueno, la escuela, la ruptura de una relacion de tres años... LA ESCUELA¬¬ sinceramente, medicina es tan facil... claro, si estudias literalmente TODO EL DIA.

Bueno, pronto seguire escribiendo, espero no esten tan molest s por la tardanza, saludos :)


	9. Malfoy y el canto de una veela

Capítulo 9. Malfoy y el canto de una Veela.

* * *

><p>Las cosas regresaban a la normalidad lentamente. Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y los alumnos habían retornado al castillo a continuar sus estudios. Todos parecían más felices y tranquilos, caminaban sin preocupación alguna por los pasillos. Los encuentros entre viejos amigos no se hacían esperar y las parejas no perdían momento alguno para demostrarse el amor que sentían.<p>

Hermione caminaba hacia el aula de pociones por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le habían informado que empezaría un curso intensivo de pociones sanadoras y sus efectos, y que era importante en su formación como sanadora que aprendiera cuanto pudiera.

La verdad era que ella conocía la mayoría de las pociones que se pedían como mínimo requisito el saber elaborar, y es que seis años teniendo a Snape como maestro de pociones, deja huella en cualquiera. Pero su mente no se encontraba tratando de recordar que el Bezoar funcionaba para curar cualquier veneno, o que la poción multijugos tenía efectos secundarios un poco traumáticos que podrían requerir hospitalización. A su lado la gente pasaba sin notarla, chocaban con ella sin voltear a disculparse, pero ella no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mente divagaba muy lejos del pasillo que recorría como una autómata. Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido durante las vacaciones entre ella y el profesor de DCAO —quien por cierto, por cuestiones "personales" se encontraba ausente—, no la dejaban en paz. La castaña dudaba que fuera la verdadera razón de que el maestro no estuviera en el castillo, pero no podía revelarse ante todos y poner en duda la palabra de un profesor.

Las cosas que había descubierto sobre ese hombre la habían dejado sin palabras.

Trataba de no pensar en todo lo que había visto o escuchado, en las cosas que habían hecho, pero la verdad era que esas memorias la acompañarían hasta el día de su muerte, y no estaba segura si eso la inquietaba por el miedo o la emoción.

—Pasen, tomen asiento, alumnos de séptimo año.

Un hombre alto y de complexión en extremo delgada se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Su piel era pálida y su cabello negro y perfectamente corto, le daban un aire severo, de respeto. Hermione no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al recordar el parecido entre Snape y este sujeto que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Se vestía de negro, pero a diferencia de Snape, éste llevaba la camisa plateada, el chaleco y el pantalón negros, la barba adornaba su perfilado rostro y sus ojos eran azules, no negros.

—Soy el profesor Maximus Cliford y seré su maestro durante los siguientes meses en este curso intensivo de pociones. Sé que muchos no me conocen, pero sólo para que sepan, he viajado por el mundo conociendo el arte de las pociones, estudié magia con un maestro particular y se más que muchos otros, así que no duden de mi conocimiento.

Hermione miró a sus compañeros como si buscara señal alguna de falta de respeto, pero se había olvidado que Malfoy ya no era un idiota y que Harry no estaba, las únicas personas que podrían retar a un maestro.

Mientras volvía la vista a su banco pudo notar que frente a ella estaba una copia de un libro en extremo peligroso… "Moste Potente Pocions". ¿Qué hacían ellos con un libro así? Que ella supiera no era parte del curso.

—No me miren así, es el libro que usarán y no está a discusión —dijo mirando a cierta chica de la primera fila.

Así es, el profesor Maximus ya había oído hablar de Hermione Granger y de lo odiosa que podía llegar a ser, debido a que en una reunión mundial de porcionistas, un viejo amigo suyo le mencionó lo irritante que era.

—Empezaremos con…

La mesa de los leones estaba inusualmente tranquila a la hora de la comida, Hermione jamás se sintió tan sola como en ese momento. Ron vivía en su mundo desde lo de Ginny, Harry se había ido y Luna estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw. En ese momento deseó tener el poder de regresar todo a su lugar y que las cosas fueran como eran antes, como se suponía que debían ser…

Miró disimuladamente a la mesa de profesores para ver si Tom había regresado, pero su lugar estaba vacío. Paseó su mirada por el profesorado y vio tan desgastada a la directora que se sorprendió que por la pinta que tenía, pudiera sostenerse en pie. Últimamente Mcgonagall comía muy poco, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello canoso era más abundante que su melena castaña, sus ojeras eran tan negras como la oscuridad, pero ella seguía ahí, en su lugar, imponente… o al menos lo aparentaba.

En ese momento recordó una de las tantas veces que recorrió los pasillos del castillo en forma de gato. Había escuchado a la directora hablar con la enfermera. La segunda cuestionaba el por qué la poción no parecía aliviar el simple resfriado común que padecía Mcgonagall.

Quizá la guerra había dejado huellas diferentes en cada uno, agotando así las últimas fuerzas de la maestra… Sin Dumbledore, Hermione no estaba segura que la directora estuviera mucho tiempo más al frente del colegio.

Continúo comiendo, pero el misterio que era su maestro de defensa simplemente la tenía atrapada. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas a tantas preguntas… ¿Quién era realmente? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué esa manera tan pulcra y educada de hablar? Pareciera como si viniera de otra época…

Hermione se quedó pálida ante este pensamiento. Nunca pensó llegar a esa conclusión, pero dado los sucesos de las vacaciones cualquier cosa era posible. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Mientras recorría el camino a su siguiente clase, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del castillo, recordó aquel día en que Hermione había aceptado ir al Bosque Prohibido con el profesor Wells. _"Si es que ese es su verdadero nombre." _Había mucho más de lo que se veía detrás de esa sonrisa falsa y sus buenos modales, pero al parecer sólo ella podía ver eso.

_El hombre que estaba frente a ella la guiaba por los enredados caminos del Bosque Prohibido como si lo conociera a la perfección. _

"_¿A dónde vamos?" Le preguntó con urgencia la chica que él jalaba sin piedad. _

"_¿Pronto lo veras?" _

_Hermione había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que no debía fiarse de esas palabras. Como pudo logró escapar de su agarre y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados, dispuesta a exigir respuestas y a no dar un paso más._

"_No dije que te podías detener", le dijo molesto._

"_No pienso dar un paso más hasta que me diga a dónde vamos."_

"_Al otro lado" dijo él, mientras regresaba por ella y la tomaba del brazo nuevamente._

"_¿Al otro lado de dónde? ¿Del bosque? Jamás he llegado hasta allá", decía mientras se dejaba guiar por el maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

_El camino era engañoso, y el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar a pesar del frío. Sus ropas se hacían cada vez más pesadas y el sudor pegajoso y molesto le escurría por la frente. Volteó al frente para ver como se encontraba su maestro, pero él estaba como si nada, perfecto e impecable como siempre._

_Cuando sus pies le hicieron sentir que no podrían andar mucho más, dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo y vio el paisaje más maravilloso que jamás había visto. El Bosque Prohibido terminaba en un peñasco alto y oscuro debido a la densidad de la vegetación del lugar, pero ellos se encontraban mucho más lejos de Hogwarts, incluso las nubes se podían ver desde arriba y las torres más altas del castillo compartían el privilegio de semejante vista._

"_Tom, es hermoso". _

_Su acompañante guardó silencio y la miró con seriedad. Había traído a la chica a este lugar con el simple deseo de sacarle toda la información posible y después lanzarle un obliviate, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, debería esperar un poco más. Casi la tenía, casi era suya y ella ni cuenta se daba. Hermione volteó a verlo y lo miró a los ojos. No sabía qué esperar de él, ni si la dañaría estando tan lejos del castillo, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo. Por ahora y sólo en este momento, él no intentaría nada contra ella, no podía explicar cómo o por qué, simplemente lo sabía. _

_Tom se acercó lentamente a ella. Parecía que un beso era el broche de oro perfecto para ese recuerdo tan especial. Hermione estaba nerviosa por el acercamiento de su profesor, sabía que no era correcto, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba acorde a lo que su cerebro ordenaba, pues de alguna manera permanecía estática frente a él, esperando el momento en que sus labios se juntarían…_

* * *

><p><span>…<span>_**LuzEnLaOscuridad…**_

—De verdad no te entiendo, Albus.

—Debes confiar, Minerva, es lo mejor —decía un retrato ubicado en el centro de la oficina de la directora.

—Lo mismo me pediste que hiciera durante la guerra y la manera en que todos tratamos a Severus fue...

El pocionista miró a la directora desde su propio cuadro con una ceja alzada, retándola a que terminara la oración.

—Era por un bien mayor, pensé que lo habías entendido…

— ¡No, Albus, no apruebo tu método, y no haré lo que me pides!

Minerva salió de su oficina en medio de un ataque de tos que venía sufriendo desde hacía unas semanas, pero por más remedios que le diera Pomfrey, ella simplemente no mejoraba.

— ¿Qué harás, Albus? Ya no puedes mover los hilos de las marionetas que tenías en vida…. El señor oscuro no es tonto, ha sabido mover bien sus piezas. Los otros retratos han comentado que es muy afín a una estudiante…

—Temo que la señorita Granger se encuentre en grave peligro.

—Eso no es todo, al parecer la relación que mantienen no es la típica alumna-profesor.

—Debe haber algo que aún pueda hacer, alguien debe ayudarla a alejarse de Tom, o las consecuencias serán terribles, ambos sabemos lo que él quiere de ella…

—Cuan desilusionada estará cuando se entere que su príncipe azul la ve como una buena inversión…

* * *

><p>…<em><strong><span>LuzEnLaOscuridad<span>…**_

La oscuridad invadía el bosque en el que se encontraba acampando, pero eso no impedía ver la vieja foto que miraba con devoción. Cada noche hacía lo mismo, salía a caminar un rato, después regresaba, preparaba algo de cenar y mientras el fuego hacía su trabajo, él miraba su fotografía. Es que ella era tan bella, sólo ella lo había conquistado, sólo pudo ser ella quien con su espontaneidad y su hermosa manera de ver el mundo lograra despertar estos sentimientos en él, que cada día se hacían más intensos. No sabía si ella se encontraba bien, si lo había olvidado o si aún estaría molesta por dejarla, pero su corazón le indicaba que pronto debería volver y enfrentar a todo lo que dejó atrás.

—Harry, creo que la comida está lista— dijo una chica rubia mientras se acercaba al fuego

El niño que vivió guardó la foto de Ginny y miró al frente a Gabriel que lo miraba con intensidad. Había notado tiempo atrás desde su llegada a Francia, que la chica que en el pasado había salvado sentía algo por él, mas sin embargo su corazón le pertenecía a Ginny Weasley y eso no iba a cambiar.

—Gabrielle, creo que regresaremos mañana a la cuidad. Debo partir, he estado aquí escondiéndome del mundo mucho tiempo. Las dudas que tenía se han aclarado y debo comenzar a preparar mi regreso.

—¿Te vas tan rápido? Apenas llegaste hace unos meses…

Ella bajó la mirada. Sabía que Harry no era para ella, pero en el corazón no se manda y cuando uno quiere de verdad, no se resigna, guarda siempre la esperanza de que aquella persona decida quedarse a su lado.

—Aún debo visitar otro lugar.

Harry había pasado 6 largos meses en Francia, en compañía de Gabrielle. Los padres de la chica desconocían que su hija iba seguido a acampar al bosque sólo para llevarle provisiones al Niño que Vivió, y no para fines ecológicos, como les hacía pensar. La chica solía traerle comida y hacerle compañía, incluso varias veces se llevó su ropa sucia para lavarla en casa de sus padres, y estos nunca lo notaron.

Pero el Elegido estaba listo para seguir su camino. Es decir, Voldemort, Sirius, Remus, sus padres… todos se habían ido, lo habían dejado solo, pero entendió que la esencia de la vida era ir hacia adelante, el tiempo no se detiene por nadie y si te niegas, te lleva a rastras, pero te hace avanzar. No podía mandarse un avada directo al cuello, aunque si lo intentó; durante las primeras semanas que estuvo solo en el bosque, lo intentó. Pero de alguna manera ahora estaba ahí, vivo, recordando aquellos que quisieron ayudarlo y él se alejó. Aún no podía volver, no estaba listo todavía, pero pronto lo haría y todos sabrían que él realmente había logrado cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, un capítulo que duró diecisiete largos años.

—Harry, yo… No quiero que te vayas. ¡Quédate! Yo te hare feliz, lo prometo —Gabrielle sollozaba lentamente mientras el fuego moría en la fría noche de invierno.

Harry no podía decirle que haría lo que ella le pedía, simplemente era imposible, pero jamás en su vida había visto llorar a una chica tan hermosa como Gabriel, es decir, Ginny era su vida, su alma, su corazón, pero Gabrielle… lo había ayudado tanto y sin pedirle nada a cambio, simplemente lo hacía porque ella le debía la vida, sin embargo, poco después, la convivencia comenzó a ser más frecuente, las largas charlas en las tardes solitarias y el frío que calaba los huesos. Harry no olvidaba que ella lo había rescatado del pozo sin fondo en el que se encontraba hacía unos meses; la rubia había sido como un ángel, lo había llevado de nuevo a flote.

Miraba el fuego consumido mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. No pudo percibir la figura delicada de una chica que se acercaba a él despacio y le acariciaba el rostro. Entonces volteó y la vio a los ojos mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a él…

—Déjame quererte… déjame ser tuya y hacerte feliz.

Sintió que el calor era agobiante, pero no estaba seguro de que la razón fuera la rubia que ahora se encontraba encima de él besándolo con necesidad, con anhelo y pasión, impropios de alguien como ella, tan joven… tan pura.

—Gabrielle no… Detente, por favor.

Harry quería resistirse, pero la rubia lo tenía aprisionado y no se veía que ella fuera a dar tregua, al contrario lo apretaba más contra ella. Llegó un momento en el que simplemente se dejó llevar, no podía resistirse más y su cuerpo ya no obedecía a su mente, así que tomó a la chica de los hombros y fue bajando lentamente sus manos por su cuerpo, lentamente…

—Harry… te amo.

Harry estaba extasiado, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, mientras el resto de sus sentidos se encargaba de llevarlo al límite. Pronto imaginó un cabello largo y sedoso. Rojo como el fuego.

"Ginny".

No, él no podía estar con alguien que no fuera su pelirroja, ellos habían estado juntos tantas veces, se habían entregado con tanta pasión, que ahora entendía el por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esta manera, era porque anhelaba que lo tocaran, que lo desearan, que despertaran en él ese instinto que sólo Ginny lograba extasiar, porque incluso sus manos extrañaban la piel de la pelirroja.

Lentamente fue alejando a Gabrielle sin mirarla a los ojos, la chica no entendía qué era lo que sucedía. Todo estaba bien. Al principio él se había resistido, lo entendía, había pasado por tanto que ahora le era difícil comenzar algo nuevo, después sucedió lo que más anhelaba, él le correspondía, sus manos la acariciaban, pero de repente todo se detuvo. Esa mirada evasiva le dio la respuesta, era la pelirroja, después de todos estos meses en que lo ayudó, era ella quien tenía el corazón del Elegido.

Se apartó de él tan rápido, que el viento provocado por el movimiento le causo al chico un escalofrío. La rubia recogió sus cosas y se largó de ahí. No volvería al bosque para ayudarlo, no deseaba saber más de Harry Potter.

Esa noche no hubo luna, pero las nubes tampoco hicieron su aparición, esa noche las flores perdieron un pétalo, y el canto de una Veela con el corazón roto, cautivó los corazones de los animales más letales.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong><span>LuzEnLaOscuridad<span>…**_

Las rondas nocturnas eran más pesadas que en sus años de prefecta. A ella como delegada le tocaba el horario más pesado, de doce a dos de la madrugada, así que cada dos días sufría el inmenso frío que se apoderaba del castillo.

A lo lejos escuchó pasos.

"_Será él…"_

Pensó con cierta emoción que ocultó por orgullo.

El eco que hacían las pisadas de aquel individuo oculto en la oscuridad se acercaban cada vez más a ella. Aun así, la oscuridad no le permitía divisarlo por completo.

La desilusión fue terrible, y su rostro borró la sonrisa que por segundos adornó su cara al ver a Malfoy acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora levantado, Malfoy?

La castaña entendía a la perfección que el pasado es el pasado, pero un Malfoy nunca deja de ser un Malfoy, así que no bajó la guardia.

—Granger, debemos hablar.

—No lo creo Malfoy. Regresa por donde venías, y más vale que sea tu dormitorio.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, segura de que el rubio acataría la orden, pero al parecer éste seguía estático en su lugar. La miraba fijamente, dándole a entender que no tenía planeada irse…. no aun.

—Una vez visité un lugar… era una mansión, había pertenecido a un _muggle_. Los otros mortífagos y yo no entendíamos qué hacíamos ahí, pero él no dio muchas explicaciones, así que cada quien sacó sus conclusiones.

Hermione lo escuchaba atenta, pero se alarmó al escucharlo referirse a alguien como "él"… Temía que se refiriera a Voldemort.

—No me interesan tus anécdotas de los días oscuros.

—Era la mansión Ryddle. No había fotos, cuadros, nada que pudiera develarnos un poco del pasado de aquel ser al que seguiríamos hasta la muerte. Empecé a rondar por los pasillos, soy curioso, ¿sabes? Así que un día di con una habitación que estaba cubierta de polvo, apenas si se divisaba que había una cama y un mueble para la ropa. No entendía por qué el desuso de ese cuarto, pero ahí, en una pared, divisé algo que hasta el día de hoy no me había helado la sangre. Era un cuadro, de un tal Tom Ryddle

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto Malfoy? —dijo Hermione, con miedo de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, lo sabía, lo presentía, pero no quería oírlo.

—Son idénticos, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, quizá había olvidado el cuadro, pero ahora volvió la imagen a mí.

—Habla claro, Malfoy —Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que lo siguiente que diría Malfoy tendría que ver con sus sospechas.

—Creo que el profesor Wells no es quién dice ser…

* * *

><p><em><strong>...LuzEnLaOscuriad...<strong>_

Bien, despues de una larga ausencia he vuelto, la verdad se que no tengo disculpas, solo puedo prometer que me comprometere mas con esta historia porque se que aunque somos poquitos , todos amamos este drama ¬¬ jajaja.

Bueno Pues en este capitulo no sale nuestro señor oscuro favorito (como si hubiera otro? ) pero les prometo que en el capitulo que viene ((el cual ya empeze a escribir)) aparecera el y se develara la trama principal de mi humilde historia.

_*****Nunca me ha gustado lo que hacen de "Haggy!" asi que en mi historia, Gabrielle habla normal xD_

Por otro lado, se sabe un poco de nuestro desaparecido Harry, al parecer se refugio en los bosques de francia con ayuda de la familia Delacour. Siempre me ha gustado la idea de que Gabrielle este un poco obsecionada con Harry porque el la salvo, pero tambien me siento fiel a Ginny, me encanta la pareja que hacen ella y el elegido.

Malfoy comienza a destacar mas en este capitulo, ¿que papel quisieran que jugara?

Por cierto! ¿alguien aqui ya vio "The perks of being a wallflower" ? Pelicula **PERFECTA**, y la verdad es que Emma demuestra que puede realizar cualquier papel, realmente se la crei, creo que ella es la que tiene mas futuro como actriz. ¿ustedes que opinan?

Bueno pues ya saben, mientras haya comentarios yo seguire esforzandome por traerles algo decente.


	10. El regreso de Tom

Capítulo 10 – El regreso de Tom y todo lo que eso conlleva.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te hace suponer eso? —dijo cautelosa, midiendo sus palabras.<p>

Lo que le había dicho Malfoy sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, pero no estaba segura de querer compartir lo que sabía con él.

—Lo sé.

Había tanta determinación en su mirada que a Hermione realmente le costaba dudar de él. Podía verlo tan cambiado y aun así jamás confiaría en el.

"_La guerra… ¡La maldita guerra!"_

—Nos ha cambiado a todos —dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho?—dijo Malfoy, acercándose a ella.

Hermione permaneció unos momentos más en silencio, recordando tantas cosas, pero la cercanía del Slytherin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Granger, sé que no me crees. Si fuera tú, no me creería a mí mismo, pero sé que estoy en lo cierto, ha llegado desde el infierno sin boleto de regreso.

Malfoy había cambiado mucho en los años que habían pasado. A Hermione le parecía que el rubio había crecido un poco más. Se había dejado crecer la barba sólo alrededor de la barbilla, lo que ahora le daba un aire maduro. Pero era su mirada lo que la hacía sentir que ya no era un idiota. Se había quebrado el hielo que cubría sus hermosas pupilas, y lo había hecho de la peor manera.

—Supongamos que te creo… ¿Qué planeas? No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerlo.

—Debemos reunirlos, a todos, a los pocos que quedan de nuestro lado. Debemos pedir ayuda a los fuertes. Busquemos a Potter. Arregla las cosas con Weasley. Debemos enfrentarlo.

En ese momento la delegada del colegio Hogwarts se quedó sin aliento. No sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarlo.

—Déjame pensarlo, Malfoy. Aun no sabemos si de verdad es quien tú insinúas. Esperemos a que regrese y veremos que hacer.

De repente vio confusión en su mirada y la chica entendió que aquel rubio que ahora daba la vuelta y partía sin mirar atrás, se había acercado a ella con toda la confianza del mundo.

En ese momento su reloj de pulsera comenzó a emitir un ruido monótono y molesto, anunciándole que su guardia por los pasillos había terminado. Caminó cansada hacia su torre, donde se quitó la capa y simplemente se sumergió en su cama.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer? No somos nada, no tengo porque protegerlo, ni estar de su lado… ¡Por Merlín, casi nos besamos! Tengo que admitir que de verdad anhelaba sentir sus labios. Pero sé que está mal, todo está mal, porque él es un profesor y yo soy una alumna._

_Hay oscuridad dentro de él, siempre lo he sabido y aun así no me ha importado entrometerme en su vida, sentir la necesidad de saber qué planea, qué piensa… qué desea. _

_Quizá mentí aquel día que lo vi en el Gran Comedor y en realidad me parecía el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda mi vida. Quizá todo ese asunto de seguirle la pista y ver qué tramaba era sólo una farsa para acercarme a él, quizá si él… ¡No Hermione, ubícate! Aquí hay gato encerrado y soy yo, el problema es que no sé si quiero ser liberada. _

_¿Qué va pasar cuando Malfoy me compruebe que de verdad Tom es una mala persona y que nos ha mentido? ¿Seré capaz de tomar mi lugar al lado de los buenos como lo hice una vez sin dudar? Antes era diferente, todos a quienes quería estaban de un solo lado, no era difícil escoger. Sé que si elijo lo que quiero perderé más de lo que ganaré, pero no puedo concebir la idea de alejarme de él, de no volver a sentir su fresco aliento alrededor de mi rostro o de jamás volver a tomar su mano, así de simple._

_¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

Y así, con esos pensamientos Hermione cayó en un profundo sueño del que difícilmente se levantaría al día siguiente, lo que le provocaría llegar tarde a su clase de pociones con el profesor Cliford.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>__**…**_

Un joven caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla del mar muerto.

No había parejas merodeando por el lugar, disfrutando de la noche para hacerla su cómplice en asuntos del amor. Los vendedores se habían retirado hacía unas horas y ahora las familias de turistas se encontraban en los hoteles que había por ahí.

Había tenido razón aquel viejo muggle, dueño del hostal en que se había quedado la noche anterior, cuando le dijo que por las noches esto era como un pueblo fantasma.

El tipo en cuestión simpatizó con Tom, cosa rara e inusual. El mago oscuro encontraba en aquel hombre una enciclopedia referente a todo lo que él deseaba saber del mundo muggle, eso sin contar a Hermione. Le había confirmado las leyendas que habían guiado a Tom hacia aquel lugar y le presentó al hombre que podría llevarlo justo a donde él quería.

"_Como no lo vi antes… Siempre estuvo ahí"._

Había algo de misterio en aquellos manuscritos y una vieja leyenda muggle que lo había llevado a ese frío lugar del mediterráneo.

Cuando había leído ese libro, años atrás, se había quedado sorprendido ante la posibilidad de que pudiera existir siquiera esa manera de obtener la inmortalidad, era simplemente imposible. Más aun, dudó cuando en el mundo mágico no encontró referencias de tal posibilidad.

Casi una década después, estaba a punto de obtenerla.

El tipo que lo llevaría al sitio donde se encontraba el secreto milenario le dijo que lo vería a la media noche del viernes. Cobraría mil dólares y después de regresarlo a tierra serían mil quinientos más. No era precio justo, dos mil quinientos dólares sería una miseria comparado con lo que él obtendría. Además Tom no poseía esa cantidad de dinero, pero tenía planeada la manera de engañar a ese ambicioso y asqueroso muggle.

A lo lejos, la luz de una pequeña lámpara iluminó el camino del mago más tenebroso de toda la historia. El pequeño bote era viejo y estaba sucio, parecía que apenas si podía mantenerse a flote. "El viajero" se podía distinguir escrito entre algunas algas que yacían pegadas a las orillas del navío. El escaso techo apenas si amparaba a sus ocupantes de la tormenta que se pronosticaba para esta noche.

Un hombre de unos veintisiete años se encontraba sentado sobre la popa con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mar muerto. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla que estaba roto en las rodillas, probablemente por lo viejos que eran, una sudadera negro con la gorra puesta y guantes negros. Conforme su rostro se definía más en medio de la oscura noche sin estrellas, se podía ver su cara pálida y carente de emoción alguna y una cicatriz que surcaba su ojo derecho. No sonreía ni se veía complacido de hacer lo que haría, pero era del tipo de personas que pensaban: "Dinero es dinero".

Tom se acercó a él sin decir una palabra. Cuando el tipo notó su presencia inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió al frente del barco. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su cliente para indicarle que subiera al bote y encendió el motor.

¿Qué era lo que Tom buscaba en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué la urgencia de conseguir lo que fuera que estaba buscando?

Había desperdiciado las vacaciones intentando echarse al bolsillo a esa sangre sucia, necesitaba alguien así a su lado, pero no de la manera romántica. Él no podía concebirlo así, su corazón era ciego porque jamás había visto amor en los otros, era frío porque el hielo lo abrumó desde temprana edad. Simplemente él no podía amar, esa opción estaba descartada.

Pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera tenerla de su lado. Esa chica prometía ser un gran desafío, podría enseñarle cosas que jamás había imaginado, deslumbrarla con el conocimiento que su mente había guardado celosamente. Pero enredarse con ella…

"_¿Con una sangre sucia? ¡Jamás!"_

Ella tenía inteligencia, era audaz, capaz de tomar decisiones y de mover las piezas correctas en el momento y lugar adecuados. Pero sobre todo, ella era conocimiento puro, aún sin perturbar. Ella era blanca y él era negro.

Tom trataba de entender una y otra vez el por qué la necesidad de tenerla cerca. Una tarde llegó a pensar que la quería controlar, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, esa chica podría ser una gran aliada o su enemiga perfecta. Además, a él le gustaba que las cosas salieran acorde a sus planes y sabía que teniendo a Hermione bajo su supervisión, mantendría de cierto modo controlados sus movimientos. Todo se basaba en el poder y el control.

"_¿Ahora es Hermione? ¿Por qué intenté besarla en el bosque prohibido? No tiene sentido, nada lo tiene". _

Molesto por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Tom volteó a ver al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Eran escasas las palabras que habían cruzado, aun así, el muggle parecía saber a la perfección lo que él quería y buscaba con ansia desmedida. No hizo falta llegar a entablar una relación estrecha para entender que ese hombre podría proporcionarle lo que necesitaba. Por otra parte, Tom no prometía mucho después de obtener lo suyo.

"_Quizá lo mate en cuanto toquemos tierra, o le borre la memoria… sería mejor"_

La brisa helada del mar golpeó su rostro suavemente y de repente sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo.

El curso estaba por terminar. Debía decidir si quedarse en Hogwarts otro año sería conveniente para asegurar la correcta formación de sus futuros mortífagos, más fuertes y renovados, educados para amar el arte oscuro, unidos por un fin común, no por tradición. Leales por convicción, no por conveniencia.

Sabía que el momento de develar quién era realmente estaba cerca. Tom tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Lo dejaría McGonagall como director tras su repentina muerte? ¿Lo aceptarían los demás maestros? ¿Algún día vería de frente a Harry Potter, el niño que huyó? ¿Granger seguiría a su lado a pesar de todo?

Las estrellas no podían brillar debido a las densas nubes que pronto llorarían intensamente. El mar estaba especialmente agitado, se aproximaba una tormenta.

—Es aquí.

La voz del muggle era ronca y tosca, pero no lo suficiente para asustar a Tom.

El señor tenebroso se acercó a la orilla del bote y echó un vistazo al fondo del mar. Todo era negro. Absoluta oscuridad era lo único que podía divisar a lo ancho y a lo largo.

Mientras Tom examinaba el mar, el muggle estudiaba cuidadosamente al mago. No entendía cuál era la urgencia de su tío en ayudar a este misterioso hombre. No quería tener nada que ver con él y ciertamente su presencia lo perturbaba intensamente, pero le había prometido una gran paga y con eso sería suficiente para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de ese lugar.

Aún se preguntaba cómo planeaba el tipo entrar al agua. Es decir, ¿acaso no sabía por qué le llamaban el mar muerto? Las cantidades de sal eran enormes en esa parte del mediterráneo, impidiendo así la vida en el mar. Era un sitio constantemente visitado por los turistas y podían entrar y refrescarse un poco, pero a diez o veinte metros de la orilla, no en mar abierto. Lo que este sujeto pretendía era simplemente imposible.

Y así, bajo la mirada de incredulidad de aquel miserable muggle, Tom empezó a desvestirse.

—Oiga… ¿Qué va a hacer? No planeara entrar al agua, ¿o sí…?

Tom lo miró a los ojos tan intensamente que por un momento el muggle se sintió como en una especie de trance, hipnotizado por el tipo que tenía enfrente.

Entonces Tom vio su dolor, la desesperación y la ira de ese pobre ser que vagaba sin un fin. Vio sus miedos y sus traumas.

Lentamente fue quitándose la camisa sin dejar de hacer contacto visual. Entonces de su bolsillo izquierdo sacó su varita y apuntó con rapidez al muggle.

—¡Imperio!

En ese momento el brillo de los ojos de Mike se extinguió y sólo pudo ser capaz de seguir la orden de aquella voz que provenía de algún lugar desconocido para él.

—Quédate aquí.

Tom entró al agua de un sólo clavado y empezó a nadar a lo profundo del mar. Sólo tenía una hora antes de que el efecto de las braquialgas se acabara y no estaba seguro que la densidad del mar no afectara su tiempo disponible.

Nadó por mucho tiempo, bueno, al menos eso le pareció a él. Estaba a punto de rendirse y creer que en verdad le habían jugado una mala broma, cuando vio que en el fondo del mar como a unos cien metros de donde él estaba, se alzaban unas figuras humanas de piedra.

"_Los de piedra… debo estar cerca"_

Se acercó tan rápido como pudo y se detuvo a mirar las estatuas que se erguían desde la arena y las rocas enterradas desde hacía muchos siglos. A algunas les faltaban partes, pero en sí, estaban todas. Guiaban el camino para el viaje a las aguas de la muerte.

Siguió nadando unos minutos más hasta llegar al final del camino que escoltaban aquellas imponentes figuras, donde una de ellas estaba cerrando el recorrido con sus imponentes brazos y un cofre parecía estar enterrado entre la arena de sus pies.

"La encontré"

Tom se sintió eufórico. ¡Por fin lo había conseguido! ¡Por fin había descifrado la clave de la inmortalidad!

Podría ver el mundo nacer, crecer, morir y renovarse, podría mirar todas las generaciones y sacar lo mejor para sí.

Se acercó al lugar donde yacía el cofre y quitó la arena no sin dificultad. Vio el viejo candado que protegía los secretos que Tom tanto anhelaba y con un hechizo lo voló en pedazos.

—¡Bombarda!

Presuroso y algo nervioso tomó los pergaminos que había dentro del cofre. Pero aún faltaba algo.

"_¿Dónde está? Debería estar aquí. He seguido todas las pistas, no puede ser que no esté."_

De repente unas inmensas ganas de respirar aire lo invadieron. Era el efecto de las braquialgas que estaba pasando y Tom debía subir a la superficie si no quería morir enterrado en ese lugar.

Molesto por su patético descubrimiento, se llevó los pergaminos que sin saber, contenían el secreto que él tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo el cofre contenía una inscripción a la que él no prestó atención y que advertía tener cuidado con lo que uno deseaba, porque a veces nuestro mayor deseo se convierte en nuestra perdición.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>__**…**_

El ala de psiquiatría del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas se encontraba como de costumbre alborotada. Gritos iban y venían, saludos a nadie, regalos de extraños, era cosa de todos los días.

Los pacientes perdían la cordura que tenían al llegar lentamente. Una vez que entraban jamás salían, al menos no por la puerta principal.

—Señorita, por favor, tiene que cooperar con nosotros .

No era su culpa, habían dejado la puerta de su cuarto abierta y ella simplemente había querido ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Desde entonces, cada tarde hacía un pequeño recorrido por el pabellón número seis* siempre a la misma hora.

Había visto a Lockhard, que seguía tan cuerdo como siempre, también vio a Rita Skeeter en un par de ocasiones, aunque aun no entendía a qué se debían sus constantes visitas. Pero lo que más la había impactado era haber visto a los padres de su amigo Neville.

Ginny no ignoraba que los aurores Alice y Frank Longbottom habían sido torturados hasta la locura, pero en lo que llevaba de internada en San Mungo no había recordado el hecho, hasta que pasó justo enfrente de la habitación que ocupaba Alice.

La mujer estaba completamente perdida, no sabía el año ni mes actual, se ponía a divagar sobre cualquier cosa, pero el señor Frank tenía escasos momentos de lucidez, que por desgracia ningún sanador o enfermera había notado aún. Ginny aprovechaba esos minutos para contarle sobre Neville y lo que él quisiera saber.

—¿Y tiene novia? –preguntó el señor entusiasmado.

—Pues… sale con una amiga mía, Luna Lovegood. Es una buena chica.

Ginny había encontrado consuelo en esos momentos que podía platicar con el señor Longbottom como si ambos fueran personas completamente normales. Pero no lo eran, porque en cualquier segundo Frank empezaría a divagar sobre la noche que los torturaron a él y a su esposa y Ginny recordaría el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar y empezaría a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Seguía sosteniendo lo que había visto, era él, justo como lo recordaba.

Nadie le creería jamás y tendría que aprender que si quería salir de ahí, tendría que dejar de seguir firme a su cordura. Porque sabía que el negarlo era una locura.

Pero Ginny estaba decidida a recuperarse, saldría de San Mungo, buscaría a Harry y le diría lo que había visto ese día que él había escapado en Hogwarts. Él le creería, esperaba que lo hiciera. Porque si no, eso era todo, se rendiría ante la vida y regresaría por su propio pie al ala psiquiátrica del hospital.

—No pienso seguir tomando esa opción poción que es un simple somnífero.

—Señorita, sabe que está prohibido la convivencia con otros pacientes, se pueden alterar y eso desencadenaría una crisis.

Ginny había estado todo el mes de diciembre haciendo sus visitas amistosas a los demás enfermos, pero al parecer solo a ellos les cayó de perlas.

Necesitaba empezar a cooperar y hacer las cosas de la manera que los sanadores querían. Lo único que lamentaba era que no podría seguir platicando con el padre de Neville, que era el único que le creía sobre el regreso de aquel horrible ser. Por desgracia, su juicio estaba en discusión y jamás les creerían a dos locos como ellos.

Tomó la poción que la enfermera le proporcionaba, después empezó a sentir que el sueño invadía su cuerpo y lentamente cerró los ojos. Ginny no lo sabía, pero en un par de meses saldría del hospital por su pronta recuperación y su buena conducta. Aunque eso le pareciera un poco ofensivo, pues no era como si hubiera salido de Azkaban.

Al final de cuentas, habría sido su internamiento en el ala psiquiátrica lo que la llevaría a ser una de las mejores sanadoras del país.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>LuzEnLaOscuridad<strong>__**…**_

Hacía mucho que no recibía un castigo, desde primer año, si recordaba bien, cuando la castigaron junto a Harry, Ron y Malfoy.

Volteó hacia la esquina del pasillo donde había escuchado voces y vio a un grupo de primer año mirándola en silencio; mientras unos mostraban sorpresa, otros reían. Se había esparcido rápido el rumor de que a Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta y la delegada con mejores calificaciones en décadas, la habían castigado.

Ahora se encontraba limpiando los trofeos más antiguos con tan solo un cepillo de dientes y un viejo trapo sucio.

Empezó a notar que el calor bajaba lentamente por su cuello y entonces se dio cuenta de que el sol se escondía despacio para ceder paso a la luna.

No había visto a Tom en todo el día.

Hermione comenzaba a delirar sobre si algún día regresaría por ella, le pediría que escaparan juntos y jamás volvieran. Después se reprendía mentalmente por tan inmorales pensamientos y se decía que cuando lo viera no sería nada del otro mundo, no habría mariposas en el estómago, ni ganas de correr a él, nada.

El sonido de alguien acercándose de nuevo la puso alerta. Estaba harta de esos chiquillos que sólo venían a reírse de ella, los echaría de ese pasillo y les restaría puntos por groseros.

Soltó sus utensilios de limpieza —si es que a un cepillo viejo y un trapo sucio se les podía llamar así— y se puso de pie para enfrentar a quien la molestaba esta vez, pero al momento quedó petrificada.

Tom la miraba tan intensamente, como si quisiera saciarse de ella después de la larga ausencia. Hermione anhelaba que la tomara en sus brazos y la acercara a su cuerpo. Su corazón y su mente debatían sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Tan sólo había un espacio reducido entre ambos, el aire que respiraban estaba tan húmedo que casi podrían jurar que era la exhalación del otro.

El heredero de Slytherin sonrió despacio sólo para hacerla sentir en confianza. Había usado legeremancia de nuevo, y ella lo había notado. Pudo haberlo sacado de su mente si hubiera querido, pero entonces Tom se dio cuenta de que Hermione se estaba dejando dominar por sus emociones y eso era bueno para él.

—¿Qué has hecho en mi larga ausencia, Hermione?

En seguida el calor se evaporó y la luz parecía esconderse del pasillo que ellos ocupaban. No sabía qué decirle o a qué venía la pregunta. No tenía caso responder, él lo había visto todo, sus pensamientos, la charla con Malfoy… ¿Para qué mentir?

—Sabes la respuesta —dijo sin ánimo, bajando la mirada.

Tom sabía que tenía que asegurar a Hermione de su lado ahora más que nunca, sólo que para hacerlo debía tenerla de la manera que más detestaba.

"_Como mujer… qué desagradable"_

Tomó su mentón delicadamente, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Debía admitir que desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, esos ojos cafés habían sido su debilidad, siempre la predilecta, la destacable, a la que todos consultaban. Hermione era simplemente diferente.

La acercó lentamente a su rostro, deleitándose con sus ansias. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, el calor de su cuerpo y su mirada insistente sobre sus labios. Debía tenerla así, en la palma de su mano por siempre.

—Creo que te debo algo.

—Yo…

—Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Disculpa si huí aquel día del bosque prohibido, fue un momento de confusión. Pero ahora ya no hay más dudas —le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

En su interior se felicitaba por tan buena actuación y es que realmente la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts le creía hasta la última palabra.

Supo que el momento había llegado. Debía hacerlo.

"_Todo sea por un bien mayor"_

Sin pensarlo cerró sus ojos y se acercó a ella con rapidez, uniendo sus labios en un cálido y necesitado beso. Lentamente Tom movía sus labios alrededor de la boca de Hermione, quien correspondía con intensidad. Tom saboreó sus labios con su lengua en repetidas ocasiones, lo que provocó que Hermione soltara un par de gemidos. Después de unos segundos, sus lenguas se encontraron y causaron el efecto deseado. Todo un mar de sensaciones invadió a la joven pareja, porque aunque Tom lo quisiera negar, estaba disfrutando ese beso más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Hermione subió lentamente sus brazos por el pecho de su profesor hasta llegar a su cuello y colgarse de éste. Tom, por su parte, la abrazó de la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Quería tenerla, poseerla y hacerla suya para siempre. Claro que estos pensamientos no estaban del todo aceptados, pero el mago oscuro se apegaba al hecho de que su cuerpo sólo respondía al estímulo, y era el puro instinto carnal el que hablaba de deseos y lujuria.

Los segundos pasaban, pero el tiempo a su alrededor parecía congelado. La temperatura aumentaba y la ropa empezaba a estorbar, podían sentir lo que el otro sentía, lo que deseaba.

Entonces, Hermione deseó desaparecer en un instante, sólo un segundo no estar ahí, ni ella ni Tom. Deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar a su lado, sin preocupaciones, ni culpas. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, porque una tormenta se acercaba y llovería fuertemente sobre ella.

Lentamente Hermione empezó a separarse de Tom. Su profesor la miró confundido un momento, para después volver a inyectar oscuridad a su mirada.

De alguna manera, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo. Entonces supieron que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes. Porque Hermione ya había elegido un bando, y no era con sus amigos. Y Tom… bueno alguien había conseguido arañar la superficie de su muerto y podrido corazón.

* * *

><p>EXTRA! EXTRA! EL LAMENTO DE LA SERPIENTE NEGRA A SIDO ACTUALIZADO!<p>

Hola, bueno aqui les traigo el cap 10 de mi humilde por los comentarios, me alegra saber que aun hay gente que le gusta mi historia y se toma unos minutos para dejarme un comentario, se los agradezco de verdad

DOS ACLARACIONES:

Primero: Estoy mezclando un par de mitos. Si estan familiarizad s con lo que es "La Epopeya de Gilgamesh" y los "Manuscritos del mar muerto" ya sabran más o menos de que va la historia

Segundo: El pabellon numero seis. Sacado de uno de los tantos cuentos de un gran médico y escritor: "Anton Chejov" :')

Bueno aqui estan las respuestas a sus comentarios:

**Susan-black7**: Hola! jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario. Asi es, desde hacia varios capitulos tenia ganas de darle algo de participacion a el huron jajaja la verdad es que es un gran personaje del que puedo sacar mucho provecho.

**BlackAthena66**: Tranquila! ya te traje la continuacion :) jajaja muchas gracias por tomarte unos minutos para escribirme. Por cierto... me encanto tu historia de HermionexSalazar.

**Bella** **Black**: Hola, que bueno que te gusto muchas gracias :)

**Smithback**: Gracias por tu comentario

**Yuukimaru-chan**: Hey si la verdad es que Draco tendra mas participacion a partir de ahora.

**PrincesLynx**: Hola. La verdad es que me encanta la idea de que Tom cambie por amor y se haga bueno etc... pero ¡NO SERIA EL! No quiero salirme mucho de la personalidad de los personajes, es decir si quiero crear una relacion o vinculo entre Hermione y Tom pero no mieloso y esas cosas. Creo que su relacion es algo asi como el amor apache, que nada mas se estan peleando pero no pueden estar separados, es decir, HERMIONE es Hermione y no quiero cambiarla ni hacerla conformista ante la vida pero ahora esta confundida porque se siente atraida por Tom pero sabe que el oculta muchas cosas malas y por eso no sabe que hacer.

Ya empeze la escuela asi que tal vez mi inspiracion se valla de vacaciones un tiempo. Ojo , ya tengo la idea de lo que mas o menos sera el siguiente capitulo pero no tendre el tiempo de sentarme a desarrollarlo, por lo menos no esta semana. No me odien por favor! pero les prometo que pronto volvere con otro capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho lo que leyeron, que sus dudas hayan sido respondidas y que me dejen un comentario :)

Mientras haya alguien que le guste este asunto xD yo seguire escribiendo :)


	11. El mensaje de Dumbledore

Capitulo 11.- El mensaje de Dumbledore

* * *

><p>De repente abrió los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no dormía bien y hoy lo había logrado. Puso su mano derecha bajo su cabeza y empezó a divagar. Al mirar por la ventana pudo ver como lentamente la oscuridad disminuía y cedía su paso a la luz.<p>

Las cosas estaban bastante tensas desde hacía unos días, cuando había visto a su vieja amiga besarse con aquel hombre, y entonces lo entendió todo. No quería excusas ni disculpas, no quería oír de razones, al principio solo quería vengarse, después empezó a preocuparse.

Ron nunca había sido bueno para controlar sus emociones, eso lo había dejado en claro a cualquiera que lo conociera bien, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de eso, realmente había mejorado un poco, como cuando reprimió las intensas ganas de agarrar a golpes al profesor Wells por besarse con Hermione. Simplemente dio la vuelta y se alejo en silencio.

Se había dado cuenta, tiempo atrás, que Hermione jamás volvería a sus brazos. Ella jamás entendería que la pérdida de un hermano no se olvida, porque jamás se supera. Pero ella que podría saber, era hija única.

Era entonces cuando extrañaba los momentos que habían pasado los tres juntos, él, Harry y Hermione.

Extrañaba a Ginny y a Fred, pero no lo decía, porque simplemente no tenía con quien compartir como se sentía. Su familia estaba medio muerta, medio viva. Nadie quería olvidar, pero al recordar, todos sufrían.

A pesar de lo que la mayoría solía decir sobre él, las cosas no eran como las pintaban. No quería refugiarse en los brazos de una mujer a la que no quería, puesto que desde que termino la guerra muchas chicas querían estar a su lado. Ron quería a Hermione, la quería bien, de verdad, como solo se quiere una vez en la vida.

Pero era tiempo de iniciar un nuevo día, así que guardo sus pensamientos, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Desde el momento en que salía de su cuarto, la vida era bella. Eso es lo que él aparentaba siempre. Hoy las cosas cambiarían.

El camino del comedor al aula de encantamientos sucedió como siempre, entre bromas y risas por parte de Deán. Cuando dieron vuelta en el corredor que los llevaría directo al aula, una luz brillante llamo su atención, provenía de un cuadro no muy lejano, ubicado en el otro extremo del corredor.

- Hey , Ron ¿ qué pasa? Llegaremos tarde- le dijo Deán al observar como su amigo se detenía a mirar atentamente hacia la nada, entonces lo imito, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ron, vámonos- le dijo, jalándolo del brazo.

A pesar de la insistencia de su amigo, el pelirrojo no podía apartar su vista de aquella luz que parecía llamarlo sin cesar. Estaba decidido a ir ahí y ver que era aquel misterio, pero entonces su compañero de cuarto lo jalo de una manera un tanto brusca y sintió que salió de un trance. Entro a la clase y se olvido del asunto, de momento.

* * *

><p>No había salido de la biblioteca más que para ir a sus clases, pero a pesar de que en ese recinto siempre encontró las respuestas a todo, ahora no entendía nada, porque no sabía qué era lo que Tom quería que buscara. Le había dicho primero que investigara sobre herbolaria, los tipos de plantas mágicas y raras. Cuando le dio el reporte su maestro la miro como si hubiera hecho todo mal. No le dijo nada, y le pidió que repitiera el proceso, ahora, solo de aquellas plantas que fueran acompañadas por una leyenda. Y cuando expuso sus resultados, de nuevo sentía que había fallado.<p>

-No te puedo ayudar, si no me dices que es lo que estoy buscando. Estoy cansada, he dejado de estudiar por esto y los exámenes están cerca. Quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que me hables con la verdad.

Estaba alterada y no sabía por qué. No quería defraudarlo y sentir que nada de lo que hacía era suficientemente bueno para él, porque se estaba esforzando, Hermione estaba a su máxima potencia, buscando lo que sea que él quería y simplemente no lo encontraba. Había dejado de lado muchos prejuicios, había luchado contra sí misma para lograr tener algo con ese hombre que la volvía loca, que la encendía sin razón alguna, pero se estaba cansando de darlo todo y no recibir nada a cambio.

Desde aquel beso en el pasillo las cosas no había avanzado, Tom evitaba tocarla y solo la miraba con indiferencia_. ¿Se habría arrepentido?_ Se pregunto más de una vez. Por miedo a que descubriera sus inseguridades, levanto una muralla en su mente, y no le volvió a permitir la entrada. Cuando Tom lo noto, la miro con molestia, casi con asco, pero no le dijo nada.

Ella esperaba un encuentro con ansias, una pelea que revelara lo que él sentía realmente_, ¿solo me estará usando?_ Quizá si, pero aunque lo supiera, probablemente Hermione no dejaría de estar de su lado, porque le quería, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? No lograba entender

Las luces de la biblioteca lentamente fueron apagándose, una a una. Mientras los pocos alumnos que aun continuaban ahí, guardaban sus cosas y se dirigían a la salida, ella simplemente invocaba un lumos con su varita y continúo su investigación.

Las doce en punto marcaban su reloj y seguía sin entender que se suponía que tenía que encontrar. Si continuaba a este ritmo pronto terminaría toda la sección de herbolaria, la cual por cierto, no era nada pequeña.

De repente la sensación de que ya no estaba sola la invadió. Apunto su varita un todas las direcciones posibles, pero no vio nada. Estaba por rendirse, cerrar los libros y decirle a Tom que podía irse por el caño, pero entonces una mano empezó a acariciar su cuello suavemente mientras siseaba en un idiota curioso unas palabras que solo podían excitarla más.

-Creíste que no me importabas y que solo te usaba.

Desabrocho el primer botón de la blusa de su recatada amante y siguió acariciando la piel que era cubierta por esta, sabía lo que provocaba y como conseguir lo que quería, como decirle lo que buscaba sin que ella lo atacara y que simplemente lo hiciera, era un método

-Lo que estoy buscando es algo más allá de tu imaginación. No creerías todos los secretos que guardo, Hermione, no es que quiera compartirlos, quizá algún día lo haga.

Lentamente se acerco a ella y comprobó, como había sospechado que la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba con placer las caricias que le daba.

-Necesitas encontrar registros sobre una planta, que proporciona la inmortalidad, está relacionada con una vieja leyenda muggles. Cuando lo hagas. Habras pasado la prueba y te lo contare todo.

Se acerco a su cuello y deposito un beso justo a mitad de camino de su yugular, casi con ternura. Después se alejo rápidamente de ella.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos lo único que vio fue a la señora Pince mirándola entre confundida y molesta.

-Señorita Granger, sé que es la mejor alumna de Howarts, pero incluso los libros necesitan descansar de usted.

Apenada por la situación en que se encontraba, Hermione rápidamente guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida procurando que la encargada de la biblioteca no se diera cuenta del rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

¿Habría venido Tom realmente a ella esta noche o en sus más altos niveles de locura había llegado a imaginarlo tan perfectamente?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ron estaba más extraño que nunca. Al parecer sus pensamientos lo habían acompañado a lo largo de la mañana, lo cual lo tenía sumido en un silencio que parecía no terminar jamás. Esa mañana no hablo con nadie simplemente se dirigió al salón donde tendría su primera clase sin darse cuenta que daba vuelta a la izquierda cuando debía ir a la derecho, subió unas escaleras y de repente estas se movieron llevándolo a un pasillo totalmente desconocido.<p>

En un cuadro ubicado casi al final estaba un hombre que vestía una elegante capa dorado y su rostro era blanco de mirada azul. Ron jamás lo había visto y sin embargo dedujo que había sido esa capa la que había llamado su atención ayer por la mañana.

-Buen día señor Weasley, ¿no debería estar en clases?

-Tiene razón, pero por algún motivo que desconozco, mis pies me han traído hasta aquí. Le dijo sin apartar la vista

-Tengo un mensaje para usted, del profesor Dumbledore, quiere verlo hoy a media noche en el pasillo del séptimo piso. Hay un cuadro vacio, el profesor lo usara por unos momentos para hablar con ustedes.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema, no entiendo que podría querer decirme Dumb… ¡Espere! ¿Dijo, "ustedes"?

-Así es, la reunión está programada para dos personas, mas desconozco la identidad del segundo invitado. Ahora que le he entregado el mensaje, considero que lo mejor que podría hacer es ir a clases.

Ron no dijo nada, simplemente dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar. ¿Quién podría ser la otra persona? ¿Sería Hermione? No había motivos para creer que no, probablemente ella lo comentara con él durante la mañana e irían juntos a la cita con Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Estaban en su despacho. Al fondo, una puerta a medio cerrar mostraba una enorme cama que la invitaba a entrar y probar lo cómoda que podría llegar a ser. Miraba a todos lados y por donde quiera veía libros y objetos extraños.<p>

-Tú sabes quién soy, pero no lo quieres admitir- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

La luz empezaba a escarpase del paisaje y a ella no le quedaban más excusas que inventar, lo sabía y no tenía miedo ni vergüenza, porque lo quería. Había ido ahí con la intención de entregarle lo que le había pedido, por fin lo había encontrado y su reporte se encontraba ahora en las manos de Tom

-Se muchas cosas de ti, pero desconozco una infinidad. No pienso continuar a tu lado si no me dices toda la verdad.

-Vamos Hermione, tu eres mas inteligente que esto, no necesitas mi ayuda.

Ella se dio por vencida, no podía, no quería ni deseaba afrontar la verdad, cargar con la responsabilidad de sus decisiones y con ello de sus actos. Siempre había sido la responsable, la que pensaba antes de actuar, pero ahora… solo deseaba estar en un punto medio, ni de su lado ni en su contra, pero no podía porque él era quien la tenía en sus manos y ella, disfrutaba de sus caricias.

-Lo que te pedí que buscaras es la planta que proporciona la inmortalidad, según antiguos escritos muggles en los que hace referencia "La epopeya de Gilgamesh". La has encontrado, ahora sé dónde buscar, junto con los pergaminos que encontré durante mi viaje, podre conseguirlo, todo gracias a ti.

Hermione se acerco despacio a él y lo miro directo a los ojos. Puso sus manos en el rostro de aquel ser que le había arrebatado todo en un segundo, porque ya no tenía dignidad ni orgullo, no reconocía familia ni amigos, todo por él. Despacio se acerco sin cortar el contacto visual y de repente, sin esperarlo, Tom la encerró en entre sus brazos y la beso sin detenimientos ni mas.

-¿Estás conmigo, estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mi? ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? Piénsalo.

Y sin decirle nada más se alejo de ella y se retiro a sus aposentos, mientras ella daba la vuelta y salia del lugar.

Hermione regreso a su torre con la sensación de que perdería más de lo que ganaría, pero la moneda ya había caído y ella ya no podía pensar en vivir sin él.

* * *

><p>El pasillo estaba oscuro y la poca luz no le permitía averiguar si alguien más lo acompañaba, pues el eco de sus pasos le impedía oír algo más que su presencia.<p>

Hermione no había siquiera reaccionado cuando él la saludo durante la comida, últimamente parecía como en otro mundo, pero quizá no fuera oportuno que le preguntara como estaba, porque ellos ya no eran nada.

-Señor Weasley llega tarde.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido.

-Pase, la reunion ha iniciado ya.

El cuadro se movio y el pelirojo pudo apreciar una habitación pequeña con apenas una mesa, dos sillas y un viejo cuadro en donde se encontraba el director Dumbledore.

-¡Ah, señor Weasley! Alfin llega, pensamos que se habia quedado dormido.

Ron sintio sus mejillas arder por tal comentario.

Al entrar pudo ver una figura sentada en una de las sillas del lugar, pero la unica luz estaba sobre el cuadro de su antiguo director asi que desconocia a la persona sentada ahora frente a el.

-¿Que tanto me miras Weasley?

En ese momento sintio que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

-¡Malfoy! No hare ningun tipo de alianza contigo, que quede claro.

-Calmese señor Weasley , lo que tengo que decirles a ambos es importante.

Ambos jovenes centraron su vista en el ansiano, quien se tomo unos momentos para mirarlos y entonces soltar la bomba.

-Lord Voldemort ha regresado.

* * *

><p><strong>a<strong>

**b**

**c**

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo que mas me he tardado en escribir. Les sere honesta, lo empece hoy y aqui esta. El problema radica en la escuelo y mis dudas existenciales, esos son basicamente los distractores mas potentes

HAY NUEVAS LECTORAS LO CUAL ME HACE FELIZ, QUIERE DECIR QUE A PESAR QUE VOY LENTO , USTEDES SIGUEN LEYENDO.

No tengo nada planeado ni se como acabara este rollo pero veamos que pasa mas adelante.

Espero no le pierdan el hilo u.u

Saludos y dejen comentarios porfavor, aunque sea para regañarme porque me tarde mucho

:)


	12. Problemas en el paraíso

Capitulo 12 –Problemas en el paraíso.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¿Cree que puede ir por ahí de cuadro en cuadro amenazando a la gente con algo así? –<p>

Ron se encontraba de pie exclamando con ambas manos y con la cara más roja que un tomate. Malfoy por su parte, meditaba en silencio.

-Yo ya lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro, y cuando se lo conté a Granger, ella… pareció dudar, pero al final no quiso creerme- Dijo Draco, apurando el vaso de whisky que se había servido bajo la mirada de reprobación del antiguo director.

-¡No tendríamos porque creer algo así! Para empezar, ¡Eres Malfoy! ¿Qué esperabas, que te invitara una taza de té mientras le contabas todos tus infortunios? Y además todos lo vimos desintegrarse en mil pedazos- dijo Ron que seguía alterado por la noticia.

Draco lo miro como si aun estuvieran en primer año y el odio le saltara por los ojos

-Cálmense chicos, no les pedí que vinieran para que gritaran. Debemos movernos, porque si no hacemos algo, todo por lo que luchamos será en vano. Tengo un plan, que en su momento les iré develando, mientras tanto necesito que trabajen bien juntos que se lleven bien y se respeten. Yo se que ustedes no se agradan, pero tendrán que encontrar la manera de estar a gusto con el otro. Claro, eso si deciden ayudarme en esta ocasión a derrotar a Voldemort.

-Cuente conmigo director- dijo Ron con voz firme.

-No tengo nada que perder, así que, estoy dentro, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

-¡No, yo no pienso trabajar con él! Ayudare en lo que pueda, pero por mi lado.

El director lo miro directamente a los ojos, azul contra azul, sin intentar penetrar las escasas y débiles barreras de la mente del pelirrojo. Soltó un suspiro e inhalo nuevamente el pasado aire que se percibía en aquella habitación.

Realmente no quería usar la información que había recibido hacia unos días para forzar las cosas, pues esperaba usarla más adelante, como un incentivo para Ron si se ponía difícil, pero ahora se veía en la necesidad de darle un pequeño impulso al pelirrojo.

-Ron, hay algo que debes saber, es sobre Ginny.

En ese momento los ojos de Ron perdieron ese fuego que los dominaba hacia unos segundos, y todas sus defensas parecieron venirse abajo cuando el anciano pronuncio el nombre de su hermana menor.

Él no sabía lo que Dumbledore le diría, si seria verdad o si lo usaría para chantajearlo, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias del pasado, lo creía capaz. Lo miro fijamente, como hacía unos segundos le había sostenido la mirada, con fuerza y fiereza, dejándolo saber que no lo intimidaría de aquel modo, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de saber que ocurría con su pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- dijo, sin bajar la guardia.

-Si te digo esto es porque confió que con ello te unas a esta causa. Es sumamente importante que tu y el señor Malfoy trabajen en equipo, en unos meses un par de personas más se les unirá, pero ahora es muy pronto para decir sus nombres. Necesito que me ayuden ya no estoy ahí para luchar, ya no puedo más que guiarlos y si no me dejan hacerlo, temo que están perdidos.

Ron pareció meditar las cosas por unos segundos, ¿Qué sabría el antiguo director de Ginny? Él sintió que con tan solo unas palabras, claro, muy bien pronunciadas, el tono correcto, la ocasión adecuada y una cara de "Yo solo quiero lo mejor para el mundo" el anciano podría lograr que el mismísimo Voldemort se arrepintiera de todo y entrara por su propio pie a Azkaban. Además tenia la duda si las personas de las que hablo, que según él, se unirían después, serian Harry y Hermione.

Sinceramente comenzaba a dudar si alguna vez volvería a ver a Harry. Siete años de amistad se habían ido a la mierda en solo unos meses, y lo mismo le ocurría con la chica. Ahora estaba más solo que nunca, pero debía mantenerse firme y tratar de no explotar a cada segundo.

-Está bien- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Malfoy en señal de paz.

-Deacuerdo, las cosas estan asi, tengo un cuadro en San Mungo, vallan ustedes a saber porque, tengo un cuadro casi en cada hogar mágico de reino unido, de hecho hace algunos años…

-¡Profesor! Mi hermana…

-ah cierto señor Weasley, disculpe, desvarió seguidamente. La conversación que escuche aconteció en una de las salas de San Mungo , mas específicamente en el área de psiquiatría. La señorita Weasley se ha hecho muy amiga de un paciente permanente de esa área, el señor Frank Longbottom , como sabrán ambos comparten similitudes en su pasado. Al parecer Frank tiene pequeños momentos de lucidez, los cuales, los sanadores no han notado y Ginny los ha usado como refugio de su cordura. En una de sus platicas, Ginny le confesó a Frank que había visto a un joven muy parecido al Tom Ryddle que ella conoció en su segundo año en Howarts, supongo que recordaran lo de la cámara secreta. Además la señorita Weasley aseguro que era él quien se había presentado como el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Entonces por eso empezó a gritar ese día en el Gran Comedor... pobre Ginny no pude ayudarla, yo soy su hermano, debí de haber hecho algo-

-No podías saber que era el Weasley, tu no sabias como lucia él antes de que su cuerpo estuviera tan podrido como su alma- Dijo el Slytherin despotamente.

Ron lo miro con asombro, ¿Malfoy, siendo amable con él? Esto era un sueño, un jodido sueño, quizá ahora mismo estuviera babeando sobre la mesa de la sala común mientras Deán y Seamus se burlaban de él.

-Pero ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?- pregunto finalmente el pelirrojo después de algunos segundos de absoluto silencio.

El anciano los miro a ambos, primero detuvo su mirada en Malfoy, implorando a la calma y la cordura. Después puso sus ojos en Ron, deseando encaminarlo a la causa.

-Por ahora, lo que necesito que hagan es algo muy simple, pero a la vez peligroso. Necesito que vigilen a la señorita Granger. Pero deben tener cuidado, si Ryddle se da cuenta de que ustedes traman algo, es probable que cambie su plan de ataque. Debo confesarles que es de suma importancia que la señorita Granger se aleje de él, pues no sabemos que pueda llegar a ser capaz. Por ahora, por lo que he podido observa no le ha hecho daño, pero al parecer es porque la considera útil a su causa, en cuanto el cerebro de esa pobre niña le sea insuficiente, probablemente su vida llegue a su fin. Debemos regresarla al lado del bien- dijo finalmente, mirando al pelirrojo en especial, pues sabía que él seria el que tendría más actividad en esta misión preliminar- Ahora, tengo que decirles que están solos. A excepción del profesor Snape y de mi, si comparten esta información con alguien más, los juzgaran dementes. Lo único que he podido hacer para hacerles el trabajo más fácil es pedirle a Minerva que asigne un segundo premio Anual, y ese será… usted, señor Malfoy, lo necesito pegado a la señorita Granger, a ser posible en todas las horas posibles, ríñala cuando regrese tarde a la torre que ambos compartirán, fastídiela con la buena moral y el comportamiento que está teniendo. Usted, señor Weasley, abórdela en las horas libres, invádala de dudas, sobre las escuela, sobre su hermana, incluso pregúntele sobre sus padres y la posibilidad de ayudarla a buscarlos. Severus está moviéndose por los cuadros, preguntando con fantasmas y algunos magos de Australia por medio de otros cuadros, en búsqueda de los padres de la chica, en cuanto tengamos alguna pista, en seguida se la diremos, con eso prenderemos a la señorita Granger de nosotros.

-No estoy seguro de poder aguantar vivir en una torre con Granger- dijo el rubio, mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata.

-Señor director, ¿que pasara si ella nos aleja definitivamente?-

-Debemos forzarla de alguna manera, es por su bien. No hay opción señor Weasley. Nos reuniremos cada viernes aquí mismo para que me informen de las actividades de la señorita Granger, ahora, vallan a descansar, los espera una ardua misión.

Ambos chicos salieron al frio pasillo, sin embargo ambos sentían que deberían dirigirse unas palabras, después de todo serian compañeros en una misión.

-Escucha Weasley, no me agrada más que a ti tener que convivir juntos, pero no pienso ver de nuevo ascender a ese megalómano al poder, así que, pon de tu parte y no tendremos problemas.

-¡Oye! ¿quién te nombro líder?, Que yo recuerde Dumbledore dijo que trabajáramos juntos, no que eras mi jefe Así que olvídalo Malfoy.

El ex mortifago lo miro con intenso odio, tanto que sus pupilas por un momento parecieron resplandecer. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Ron resoplo, acostumbrado al carácter del rubio, dio la vuelta del lado opuesto y se dirigió a la torre de Gryfindore.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde iras?- Hermione se encontraba recargada sobre el escritorio de roble de su enorme despacho, mirándolo con imploración, deseando conocer algo más, solo unas palabras de su obsesiba boca.<p>

Ella sabía que era imposible que se fueran juntos, aun no podía abandonar el colegio sin un permiso especial, y se vería muy sospechoso si ambos se iban juntos. Aun así no soportaba verlo irse, no quería sentir el frio del castillo de nuevo, la soledad de saber que cada pasillo en el que daba vuelta, él no estaría. Pero no podía decírselo, porque sería mostrar todas sus cartas, aunque aun así, el ya había ganado la partida.

-Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol*.

Se detuvo un momento y dejo de acomodar obsesivamente su maleta, la miro y le sonrió de una manera indescifrable, como si lo supiera todo, incluso lo que ella tanto se esmeraba en ocultarle.

¿Por qué era tan condenadamente misterioso? Eso no la ayudaba a olvidarse de él, si es que alguna vez lo intentara, claro. Eran sus ojos dos pozos oscuros, café oscuro, ella lo sabía, no eran negros, como la mayoría tontamente pensaba, así como su cabello no era rizado , simplemente… al parecer sus escasos risos aun no definían que tantas vueltas querían dar, eso era todo. Ella entendía que era difícil para el mostrarse a los demás tan cual es, sin estar desprotegido.

-Lo que descubriste me ha servido, pero ahora debo continuar- Controlo su lengua a tiempo, pudo haberle dicho que seguiría por su cuenta, que no se molestara, pero una parte de él detestaba dejarla aquí. Había llegado a una época donde estaba solo, donde el ya no era nadie y sin embargo, aquí estaba ella, era su mina de diamantes y no quería perderla, no sin haber agotado cada posibilidad en ella. Pero tenía que continuar, por un tiempo estaría solo.

Hermione volteo la mirada, simplemente no podía verlo más, le dolía, era casi intolerable el sentir que ella moría y el revivía, que ella lloraba y el reía ¿Qué le pasaba? Estúpidas hormonas, ella nunca se había dejado guiar por sus impulsos, ni deseado a un hombre hasta perder la cabeza ¡Ni si quiera lo conocía! Pero ahí estaba, facilitándole las cosas, rogándole en silencio que se quedara con ella.

Nadie la había deseado como él, nadie la había mirado ni tocado, ni la habían hecho sentir lo que él. Pero también, nadie la elevaba al cielo y luego la arrastraba al infierno más que él. Nadie lo sabía ni tenía porque saberlo, pero lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, lo amaba con pasión y con deseo, con desesperación, odio y terror.

-La directora estará de acuerdo supongo, te vas por mucho tiempo- fue en vano, un intento estúpido por detenerlo- Imagino que alguien mas dará las clases mientras tu estés fuera- Decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, ya no le importaba que él la viera débil.

Tom la miro con total desconocimiento, como si se hubiera olvidado de quien era ella. Como si los momentos en la biblioteca jamás hubieran pasado y aquella noche en el bosque prohibido se hubiera borrado de su mente.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?, aun no te das cuenta de lo que he encontrado. Lo que busco es…

-¡No necesito entender nada, me usaste! Solo me quieres a tu lado porque soy inteligente, porque estas en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie, porque si develaras tu identidad el colegio se llenaría de aurores y tu recibirías el beso del dementor… ¡Porque eres Tom Ryddle!

Ahí estaba, habían estallado por fin, las minas colocadas cuidadosamente en el corazón de Hermione y que él con gran facilidad había evadido ahora parecían explotar conjuntamente.

Hermione Granger se empezaba a desmoronar.

Él tenía una mente superior a la suya, de él tenia mucho que aprender. Ella era egoísta, lo sabía, lo quería solo para ella, no deseaba que nadie lo viera, que nadie lo tocara, ni siquiera deseaba que alguien más pudiera oler su varonil esencia, porque moría de celos de solo imaginarlo.

Los ojos de su maestro se tornaron rojos, y entonces comprendió que había cometido un error al gritarle.

Lentamente Tom se acerco a ella. Su sonrisa se había borrado y simplemente perduraba su mirada. La tomo del cuello con una sola mano, y empezó a apretar tan lentamente que ella no fue consciente de que no era una caricia, sino un sutil intento por callarla.

-Hermione, eres valiosa para mí, pero no te tomes libertades que no te he dado. Te prohíbo que me levantes la voz- le dijo, apretando mas su agarre, pero sin gritarle, estaba totalmente tranquilo, claro, solo él puede dominar sus emociones- Tienes dudas, lo veo en tus ojos. Puedes estar de mi lado por decisión o por medio de un Imperio, tú eliges. De cualquier manera es tarde para dar marcha atrás –Hermione lo miro a los ojos con gran decepción - Vamos querida, no me mires así, a este punto en que sabes mas de mi que muchos aquí, no esperaras que te deje ir como si nada, ¿o sí?- dijo soltándola y dándole la espalda, mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta.

Le tomo unos segundos recuperarse. Respiro rápido y profundamente, tosió un par de veces y después, le hiso frente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera. Te he ayudado, he hecho lo que me pedias, solo por un poco de tu cariño, pero ya me canse, no pienso volver a ayudarte hasta que seas completamente honesto conmigo-

En ese momento salió del despacho de su profesor hecha una furia. La había lastimado con ese fuerte apretón del cuello pero le había roto el corazón tan fácilmente que Hermione aun no podía creerlo.

Tom solo quería asustarla, pero se le había ido de las manos, realmente no deseaba dejar las cosas así, quería ir tras ella, buscarla, decirle algunas lindas palabras, pedirle que lo olvidara, en fin, darle lo que ella quería y que se olvidara del asunto. A este punto, Hermione era su mejor aliada, no le convenía perderla. Pero ahora, tenia asuntos más importantes que atender, ya se encargaría de ella al regresar.

* * *

><p>El pasillo del quinto piso estaba completamente vacío, a oscuras casi por completo, solo que los enormes ventanales permitían que se filtrara un poco de luz de luna.<p>

Y ahí estaba ella, derramando lentamente amargas lagrimas por un ser que al parecer, le daba igual lo que ella sintiera. Se había asustado cuando Tom la tomo del cuello y empezó a apretar, pero supo, sin estar segura, que él no la mataría.

"_Afróntalo Hermione, te enamoraste de un monstruo, ¿Qué le viste? …bueno, el es muy guapo, realmente es un hombre atractivo, pero no como Victor Krum, ni como Ron, sino de una manera diferente, más elegante. Además, es muy inteligente, conoce más de la vida que cualquier otra persona con la que me haya topado en mi corta existencia. Sé que de él podre aprender, se que con el podre mantener una conversación sobre que hechizo es mejor, o a que poción podría cambiarle un par de ingredientes para que fuera más eficiente. Con Tom, el aprendizaje en exceso no era pecado, él la entendía en ese aspecto, porque ambos opinaban lo mismo"._

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?-

La encontró sentada en el suelo, mirando a la luna. Se encontraba realmente mal, él pudo notarlo por la manera en que se abrazaba a sí misma y su llanto era tan conocido para él que no necesitaba más que escucharla y sabria que mal le aquejaba.

Se detuvo un momento antes de acercarse a ella, no sabía si lo permitiría, pues según tenía entendido, ella lo quería bien lejos.

Finalmente no había notado su presencia. Lo que le daba luz verde para acercársele.

Hermione no había notado que ahora Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado, que la sostenía en sus brazos y que ya no podía contener el llanto que lentamente estaba dejando libre.

-Hermione, ¡dime qué te pasa!- no le decía nada, solo lloraba y parecía que cada vez que la apretaba contra él lo hacía más intensamente. Quiso abrazarla, rodearla con sus brazos, pero lo único que hiso fue empeorar las cosas, pues las lagrimas aumentaron y con ello el dolor.

Ella no quería que Ron la viera en este estado, y después de todo, ellos habían estado juntos y ahora, sentía que no debía permitir que el la viera débil, menos aun que supiera que era por otro hombre, era seguro que el pelirrojo se volvería loco. Definitivamente no dejaría que él supiera la razón.

Estaba muy lejos de saber que Ron ya sabía sobre su relación con el profesor de DCAO.

Sin decir nada Ron la acuno en sus brazos y entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, por un momento se sintió en el cielo, pero pronto recordó que probablemente habría discutido con el maldito profesor Wells. Aun así, se sentía maravilloso tener a ese pequeño ser tan cerca de él de nuevo, había anhelado esto por tanto tiempo, que empezó a sentir la calidez como algo nuevo y deseado, pero de repente sintió que ella dejaba de llorar y se alejaba de él.

-Ron… yo creo que debo irme- Dijo empujándolo al despacio.

Ambos trataron de levantarse, pero los pies de ella le fallaron y entonces Ron la sostuvo en sus brazos fuertes.

Quería irse de ahí, no deseaba nada más que estar sola, pero de repente sintió una oscura mirada sobre su espalda y cuando volteo vio a Tom mirándola con total indiferencia. _"¿Por qué tenía que ser un tempano de hielo el muy bastardo? ¿Qué acaso no sentía celos?_ _No, el no siente nada Hermione"_

En ese momento, todo se oscureció y no supo más de ella misma.

Ron también noto que el profesor de DCAO los miraba desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Podría haber aparentado que estaban en medio de algo importante, él y Hermione, pero él era un caballero. La tomo en sus brazos y la cargo como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo. Dio la vuelta y camino por donde había llegado y cuando dio vuelta en la esquina quiso cerciorarse de que el profesor continuaba parado en el otro extremo del pasillo, pero él se había ido.

Nadie habia notado que Tom tenia su rostro totalmente relajado, pero sus puños estaban tan contraidos que apenas si llegaba flujo sanguineo a sus dedos. _"Nadie toca lo que es mio"_. Penso, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Ya se vengaria de ese odioso pelirrojo.

Ron la deposito en su cama con cuidado. Había sido realmente difícil encontrar la torre del premio anual, y más aun el conseguir entrar, pero ahora ella estaba bajo las cobijas y él le acariciaba el cabello de nuevo, con cariño y devoción. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando de repente noto unas manchas rojas en su cuello, movió sus indomables risos con cuidado y entonces, el coraje lo invadió, había dedos marcados alrededor del cuello su castaña.

"_¡El muy maldito se atrevió a hacerte daño! ¿ cómo pudo ser capaz?"_

-No lo entiendo ¡¿Por qué Hermione?! ¿Por qué estas con él a pesar de que te hace daño? Tú te mereces algo mejor, alguien que te ame y te quiera. Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, ni el más listo ni el más fuerte, se que la mayoría del mundo piensa que te mereces a alguien que tenga más cerebro que yo, pero yo te amo, ¿sabes?-

Apretó sus puños con furia, no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, evidentemente esto cambiaba mucho las cosas.

"_Si, lo sabes, pero no te importa, porque tu a mi no me quieres, no como antes. Has cambiado, no eres la mujer de la que me enamore"._

Ron salió de la torre con una inmensa decepción en su corazón y la determinación de aniquilar a Lord Voldemort, aunque muriera en el intento.

***Pero un día te vas a saber… yo si te ame.***

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a tod s, volvi.<strong>

**Bueno un par de aclaraciones: **

*** Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol es un libro de uno de mis autores favoritos :Haruki Murakami. Les recomiendo lo lean cuando puedan.**

**La nota del final entre asteriscos es un pedazo de una cancion, no les digo el nombre porque si la googlean les aparecera video, letra y todo eso.**

**Bueno bueno, se que de seguro quieren matarme, y por muchas razones.**

**Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, no me gusta hacer eso, pero aveces simplemente no se como continuar la historia, de igual manera, traquilicense, ya tengo un par de ideas para el siguiente cap, ¿UN ADELANTO? ... bueno, lo merecen, en fin, saldra Ginny, conoceremos un poco mas de La familia de Neville y veremos el trasfondo de lo que traman Snape y Dumbledore, ... se pronostican lluvias, terremotos y un par de capitulos mas antes de que llegue el niño que vivio :D de ahi... bueno, de ahi... todo puede pasar.**

**Ok, tambien se que les molesta el Ron&Hermione del final de capitulo , pero todas aqui estamos de acuerdo en dos cosas, UNO ron es un idiota pero tiene sentimientos, y DOS Tom es un "maldito bastardo" como lo llamo Hermione jajaja. Necesitaba poner algo de su lado oscuro para sentir que no he cambiado del todo al personaje. **

**Asi que , el siguiente cap tratare de hacerlo mas largo, probablemente lo estara.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y a los que agregan a las alertas :)**


	13. COMUNICADO URGENTE

**QUERIDAS LECTORAS DE : "EL LAMENTO DE LA SERPIENTE NEGRA" POR ESTE COMUNICADO ME DIRIGO A USTEDES PARA INFORMARLES UN HECHO IMPORTANTE:**

Estoy reeditando la historia, con unas pequeñas modificaciones claro esta. En escencia sigue siendo lo mismo, pero varios detalles importantes van a cambiar.

No se si borrare esta historia y la subiré de nuevo o si solo reemplazare los capítulos. Hasta ahora ya corregui los primeros dos, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y en cuanto tenga el 5to listo lo empezare a subir.

La verdad es que desde hacia un tiempo no me convencia del todo el rumbo que estaba tomando esta historia, y al volver a leer los primeros capitulos me doy cuenta de que tengo graves errores en la historia como por ejemplo el que Mcgonagall no reconosca a Ryddle si se supone son mas o menos de la misma generacion de Hogwarts, la debil personalidad de Hermione, un Ron demasiado listo para su propia seguridad... en fin. Hay muchas cosas que voy a cambiar, lugares, momentos y como se dieron las cosas pero en escensia LA HISTORIA BASICA SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA.

Espero que no se molesten y si es que queda alguna seguidora por ahí me de su opinión sobre lo que le parece este pequeño cambio en la trama.

**La historia no esta abandonada esta bajo un serio procedimiento de reedicion.**

Saludos y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
